Don't fall in love with a heartbreaker
by Marinuqui
Summary: Kitty ha decidido ayudar a que, su anteriormente enemiga, Marley Rose, intente enamorar a la persona que ahora ocupa su corazón y olvide a su anterior novio, Jake, con cuatro normas para ser una rompecorazones. ¿Qué pasaría si la animadora cayese en su propio juego con la chica de ojos de cielo? Femmeslash, Karley.
1. Prólogo

**Hola hola, bueno, primero, saludar, y decir que este es un fic corto para un foro en el que estoy participando.**

**Disclaimer: "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Advertencia: Es un Femmeslash de categoría M por el posible contenido en próximos capítulos. **

**Sin más demora, los dejo con el prólogo.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La castaña se sobresaltó al notar como la animadora cerraba de repente su taquilla de un golpe rápido, sorprendiéndose un poco, entreabriendo los labios, apretando los libros contra su pecho.

Marley Rose desvió su mirada del rostro de Kitty Wilde, dejándose arrastrar por ella, sujetando esta su brazo con el suyo, haciendo que la joven muchacha se sintiese más a gusto y cómoda.

Desde hacía un tiempo, la cantante antisocial y la capitana de las animadoras se habían hecho grandes amigas. Desde que Artie dejó a Kitty, esta necesitaba a alguien que pudiese entender lo que era el dolor de ser abandonada, y justamente, fue la joven de ojos de cielo la que Le tendió la mano de amistad para que se sintiese mejor, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos la rubia porque, a su manera, ya lo había vivido en su propia experiencia. Y ahora, casi se podía decir que eran inseparables, pese a la combinación tan extraña que hacían juntas debido al difícil carácter de la más baja y la dulce forma de ser de la más alta.

―Marls, apenas te he visto en todo el día―susurró con una pequeña sonrisa la animadora, apretando los labios ligeramente pese a ese gesto porque si era sincera, la rubia extraño que la que ahora era una de sus amigas más cercanas apenas se hubiese acercado a ella...¡Ni siquiera para saludarla con esa sonrisa de cada mañana!

―Uh...Lo siento―murmuró la chica, apartando un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo detrás de la oreja, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente―; es que he tenido el día algo ocupado, y...Quería estar sola en verdad―acabó confesando, haciendo que la rubia se fijase en ella con cierto aire curioso, alzando una de las cejas de manera inquisitiva.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Marley?

Se quedaron en silencio de repente. La ojiazul bajó la mirada al suelo, como sopesando si contarle o no lo que le ocurría. La otra la miró más preocupada, y a su vez, intrigada. Le parecía extraño que la dulce y alegre Marley Rose que conocía estuviese de repente tan decaída. Y si bien era cierto que podía deprimirse por cualquier cosa, también era cierto que, justo por eso, algo le debía haber ocurrido a su amiga. Suspiró, intentando no ser borde, y ser paciente, decidiendo no presionar a su acompañante, sujetando bien su brazo para que entendiese que ella estaba ahí con ella.

―He visto a Jake con otra en el baño de las chicas...―susurró al final, cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos segundos.

Kitty entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro. Era consciente, sabía, que en algún momento iba a suceder eso; y si era honesta, ella creía que la castaña aún no había superado la ruptura con su anterior novio, Jake Puckerman. Y el estado en el que se encontraba, le demostraba que ella tenía razón.

―Marley...Tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir y...

―No es eso―interrumpió la aludida, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Me alegro de verdad por él...Jake para mí era mejor un amigo que un novio, y pese a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, hemos logrado tener una buena amistad.

― ¿Entonces? ―Inquirió la animadora, sin entender lo que le ocurría a la otra. Esta suspiró, y clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de la más pequeña.

―Es que...Él ha seguido con su vida, ¿sabes? Ha encontrado a alguien, y yo...―se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad― La persona que me gusta no creo que se vaya a fijar en mí...

―Venga ya, Bieber dientes de burro está super enamorado de ti, Marley―dijo con tono divertido la animadora, rodando los ojos.

―No es Ryder...ya lo sabes―susurró en un tono bajo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

La animadora se quedó pensativa unos segundos, volviendo su mirada al frente. Quería ayudar a la santurrona de su amiga, porque en verdad, para ella era una completa chica inocente con una pureza increíble, a que enamorase a esa persona que quería. Pero también le apetecía que disfrutase un poco de la vida, y que fuese un con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse en si le iban a romper el corazón o no.

Esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa, observando a su amiga de soslayo, la que se percató de la mirada felina de la rubia.

―Marley...creo que debes disfrutar un poco así que... ¿Por qué no te doy unos consejos para que te relajes, y por una vez, seas una rompecorazones? ―Antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, fue interrumpida por la suave voz de su compañera―. Es más...Tal vez así aprendas a conquistar y puedas enamorar a esa persona que te tiene tan locamente enamorada... ¿Qué me dices?

― ¿Tú crees que podría funcionar? ―Susurró en un tono suave, con timidez, clavando sus ojos azules, tímidos, en los de Wilde.

―Claro que sí...apuesto lo que quieras a que le vas a volver loco―sonrió con suficiencia―. Y eso va a ser gracias a mí.

Marley sonrió al final en respuesta a la sonrisa cómplice que le lanzaba Kitty, y caminando, se dirigieron juntas a clase. Las lecciones sobre el amor, estaban a punto de comenzar.


	2. Regla número 1: Tienes qué divertirte

**Disclaimer: "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Advertencia: Es un Femmeslash de categoría M por el posible contenido en próximos capítulos.**

* * *

**Primera regla: **_Tienes que divertirte, pero chica, cuando hayas terminado, tienes que ser la primera en huir._

―No creo que esto sirva, Kitty...

La joven castaña se quedó en silencio ante la mirada de su compañera, que rodó los ojos con cierto cansancio.

Se encontraban en una cafetería de la ciudad. Era viernes por la tarde, y hacía un poco de frío debido a los días de invierno, en pleno mes de enero. Casi podían sentir ambas que se congelaban. La de estatura más baja se colocó mejor su cabello suelto, haciendo que la otra le mirase. Era extraño verla sin su melena recogida en una coleta, y si era sincera, le quedaba mucho mejor así, suelto, reposando sobre sus hombros; se lo había comentado tantas veces que la animadora ya casi se lo sabia de memoria, y por eso, siempre que quedaban, llevaba así su pelo para gusto de su amiga.

― ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de mostrarte, Marley...

Esta se quedó en silencio ante la réplica que acababa de escuchar, mordiéndose el labio. No se imaginaba a ella misma intentando ser una rompecorazones. No le apetecía tampoco jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, y menos para conquistar el corazón de otra persona. Dejó escapar un suspiro con cansancio, y clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de la otra muchacha, que permanecía con la vista fija en la figura de un chico, que se encontraba bebiendo un café, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, o intentando concentrarse en ese libro que tenía entre sus manos.

― ¿Y si no sale bien?

―Vamos a ir poco a poco, Rose―aclaró Kitty para que Marley se calmase, resoplando, intentando mantenerse paciente―. Ahora te voy a hacer una pequeña muestra...Primera regla, Rose―levantó el dedo índice como signo, alzando ambas cejas―. Tienes que divertirte.

Se colocó bien la camisa que llevaba puesta, y entonces, se alejó, en dirección al muchacho. Era un jugador del equipo del WMHS, y Kitty lo conocía por los entrenamientos con las animadoras. Cuando se acercó, se sentó justo al lado de él. La castaña miró a ambos lados, y finalmente, se sentó en la mesa justo al lado de ellos, para poder escuchar la conversación que los dos iban a mantener.

―Eric―saludó la joven, cruzando lentamente las piernas, a la vista del chico, que levantó la vista del libro y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las piernas de ella, que se dejaban ver por la falda corta que llevaba.

El joven era un muchacho de ojos verdes como los de la rubia, y su cabello corto azabache se compenetraba con la palidez de su piel; su cuerpo era fornido, como el de cualquier jugador de fútbol, y encima, era atractivo, con una sonrisa que dejaba a cualquier chica sin respiración. Menos a Kitty Wilde, pero eso era algo que él no tenía porqué saber.

―Kitty...Qué sorpresa verte aquí―comentó el chico, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta y afable.

―Tampoco es tan sorprendente, esto es un sitio pequeño―replicó ella haciendo que el chico se sonrojase. Se inclinó un poco, sonriendo de lado con esos labios algo hinchados que hacían que cualquiera se quedase sin respiración―. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Me extraña que Bree no te esté haciendo compañía...

Lo dejó caer con un tono sensual, relamiéndose los labios a propósito, aunque hacía que estaban resecos, como si fuese una excusa para que Eric no le comentase. No tardó mucho este en fijarse en lo que hacía, entreabriendo los labios, absorto en el movimiento de lengua de la animadora perfilando sus propios labios, que estaban de un color rosado por el pintalabios. Ella no apartaba la mirada del rostro de él, con expresión seductora, y a la vez, bastante divertida. Le encantaba ver el efecto que lograba causar en los hombres, y más en ese sentido.

Marley de mientras estaba pidiendo un batido de chocolate, atenta a la conversación y a los movimientos de su amiga, encontrándose de vez en cuando con la mirada de esta. No podía evitar sentirse fascinada y sorprendida por lo que estaba logrando, pues el chico había dejado el libro de lado para prestar toda su atención en la rubia, que había movido además la silla para acercarse más a él, de una manera así como íntima.

―Esto...―se quedó sin habla, como si se hubiese perdido en el hilo de la conversación, cuando simplemente le había hecho una cuestión― ¿Qué decías?

―Que porqué estabas aquí tan solito...―repitió, haciendo acopio de la paciencia para seguir hablando con él.

Sonrió con cierta malicia, y de repente, llevó la mano al muslo de él por debajo de la mesa. Marley abrió los ojos como platos, esperando a ver la reacción del muchacho, que parecía un poco sorprendido por la acción de la animadora, que dejaba la mano reposando, cerca de la entrepierna del moreno, que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso; y eso se hacía constancia porque, Kitty al desviar la mirada a su entrepierna, de reojo podía ver como empezaba a crecer un bulto en esta, a sabiendas de lo que era, y eso hacía que se sintiese en parte halagada. Aunque también tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, y admitir que no esperaba que el joven reaccionase tan rápido ante los movimientos de ella.

―No...Estaba tomando un café―dijo carraspeando ante el comentario de ella, poniéndose más nervioso al notar que aumentaba la rapidez del movimiento de la mano en su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna, poniéndose nervioso de que notase que se había excitado solo con eso.

―Lástima que estés tan solo y nadie te pueda hacer compañía...―dejó caer ella, acercándose a él para susurrar esas palabras en su oído, rodando los ojos de una manera coqueta, logrando sonsacar un suspiro de él, lo que hizo que sonriese con malicia― ¿Estás bien, Eric?

―Yo...Sí...Kitty...―el aludido intentaba concentrarse, pero le costaba.

Marley observaba todo atenta, mordiéndose el labio un poco, dispuesta a estar atenta en todo momento, aunque le costaba debido a la vergüenza, sin creerse que la animadora fuese capaz de hacerle a ese chico eso, aunque ahora se empezaba a plantear si es que le iba a hacer algo más, o si, quizás, iba a llevárselo a su casa y dejarla a ella sola. Esperaba que no, aunque lo entendería porque, fácilmente, había provocado una erección.

―En fin...―la muchacha suspiró y se apartó de él con una sonrisita de orgullo en el rostro―Tengo que irme.

― ¿Qué? ―Se incorporó él nervioso.

―Lo siento, pero tengo prisa...―antes de levantarse, acarició por última vez el muslo de una manera sugerente, fijando la mirada en los ojos de él― Espero que nos podamos ver más tarde.

Le guiñó el ojo con cierta picardía y se levantó de la silla, apartándose el cabello con un movimiento de mano, y se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaba Marley, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo, y antes de seguir por su camino, se detuvo a espaldas de la castaña, apoyando la mano en el hombro de ella.

―Pero chica, cuando hayas terminado, tienes que ser la primera en salir corriendo.

Y tras esto, le hizo una seña de que fuese con ella, dejando la castaña el dinero del batido en el platillo con el papel en el que indicaba el precio y, rápidamente, siguió a su amiga, saliendo después de la cafetería.

* * *

― ¿Has decidido con quien vas a intentar probar? O puedes hacerlo con la persona que te gusta...

Marley cerró la taquilla con aire pensativo, dirigiendo de reojo su mirada hacia la animadora, quien se estaba limando las uñas. Sonrió disimuladamente ante ese gesto, bastante divertida; cuando Kitty hacía eso, no podía evitar compararla con una gata felina, y eso le parecía bastante divertido. Se apartó un poco y sujetó unos libros contra su pecho, empezando a caminar, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, como sopesando si hablar o no. Tenía pensado usarlo con la persona que le gustaba, aunque su intención no era romper ese corazón que tanto ansiaba cuidar. Pero eso era un detalle.

―Creo que sí que lo voy a intentar...Estaba pensando en pedirle a Ryder salir―dijo en un pequeño susurro, pero lo suficiente alto como para que la escuchase, lo que hizo que la otra abriese los ojos, sorprendida.

― ¿Es Ryder? Al final, tanto insistir a hecho efecto...Al menos dijiste que no era él―comentó la rubia, arrugando la nariz. No sabía si la idea le desagradaba en sí o qué, o que simplemente, no esperaba que la castaña, finalmente, hubiese caído ante los encantos del jugador de fútbol.

Era cierto que Ryder Lynn era uno de los chicos más románticos que había. Era bueno, educado, estudioso pese a las dificultades que tenía debido a su dislexia, buen amigo para Marley, y agradable. Incluso a Kitty en su momento le llegó a llamar la atención, y quiso tener algo más con el muchacho de ojos marrones como el chocolate y de melena castaña, algo más clara que la de su amiga, casi rubio. Pero si bien era cierto que tenía muchas características que le hacía parecer un príncipe, también había algo que lograba que las chicas al final no se fijasen en él tanto como el chico quisiese, o que, al menos, no había logrado llamar la atención de Marley Rose.

―Bueno...¿Crees que debería?―Contestó de una manera algo evasiva, lo que extrañó a Kitty, pero esta tampoco quiso indagar mucho en el tema― Me da un poco de vergüenza preguntarle.

― ¿Por qué? Sabes que la respuesta va a ser un sí...A Ryder le gustas mucho, desde siempre Marls―se encogió de hombros―. Creo que le dirías de salir y el pobre se moriría de la ilusión de que la gran Marley Rose quisiese salir con él―esto último lo dijo con tono sarcástico propio de ella, haciendo que la otra se riese en bajo.

―Puede ser, pero...Tampoco estoy segura, la verdad―suspiró, deteniéndose en frente de la clase―. Gracias por estar ayudándome Kitty―susurró mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo con timidez―; me alegra que ahora seamos tan amigas y que te preocupes por mí...Gracias―repitió, manteniendo esa expresión suave que hizo que Kitty sonriera en respuesta.

―No tienes porque darme las gracias, Rose...Va a ser hasta divertido ver a Gayder derritiéndose de amor por ti...

― ¿Por qué eres tan mala con él? ―La rubia alzó una ceja en respuesta, sonsacando una risa en la castaña― ¿Tanto te molestó que te rechazase?

― ¡Me rechazó por una chica de internet que resultó ser Unique! ¡Claro que me ofendió! ―Rodó los ojos, volviendo la mirada a la castaña―Siempre le has gustado, pero también es cierto que no tiene clara sus prioridades Marley...También te besó cuando estabas con Jake, y eran ellos dos amigos―se encogió de hombros al decirlo―. Honestamente, no pensé que finalmente te iba a gustar Ryder.

La otra se quedó en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de Kitty, quedándose mirando sus ojos fijamente. Esta frunció el ceño al notar la vista fija de Marley en su rostro, empezando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? Apretó los labios, aguantando ser un poco borde, y carraspeó, colocándose en un momento la coleta, peinándose un poco el cabello.

― ¿Marley? ―La llamó, como si quisiese conseguir su atención, y esta sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación.

―Perdón...Estaba pensando en una cosa―esbozó una suave sonrisa con el fin de que la animadora no se preocupase―. Tengo que ir a clase...¿Hablamos luego?

Antes de que pudiese responder, la castaña había entrado dentro del aula y se había sentado al lado de Unique, quien la saludó y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, correspondiendo Marley al gesto. Kitty se quedó un momento observando a las dos chicas, bueno, a la chica y al chico que se vestía de chica, y finalmente, decidió ir a los vestuarios de las animadoras.

* * *

Marley cerró los ojos un momento, pensando seriamente en lo que iba a hacer. No estaba del todo segura, pero quizás, era su única manera de lograr llamar la atención de quien quería.

No le resultaba nada fácil seguir los consejos que la otra chica le había dado. Pese a que poco a poco había ido superando su problema con el trastorno alimenticio, en verdad no veía nada de eso que decía su madre cada mañana al verla, antes de salir por la puerta de casa rumbo a la escuela. Ella no veía en el espejo esa muchacha preciosa que podría enamorar a cualquier chico; encima, todo eso había disminuido después de lo que había sucedido con Jake.

Sí, por mucho que no quisiese aceptarlo, lo que había sucedido con su anterior ex novio le seguía afectando. No en plan romántico, pues ya no sentía por él más que una sencilla amistad, que si bien no era su mejor amigo, era alguien con quien podía contar en algunos temas; y más desde que él había decidido pasar página y seguir adelante también, sin esperarla a ella.

Aún le resultaba extraño no estar con él, y a veces añoraba la calidez que sentía al tener a alguien que la arropaba entre sus brazos con amor y cariño. Y ahora, no le quedaba nada de eso, y todo porque él no supo esperar. ¿Quizás era alguien a quien no merecía le pena esperar? Tal vez ella no merecía tanto como él llegó a hacer pensar, al igual que Ryder se lo hacía pensar a menudo cuando le insistía para salir, aunque fuese, al karaoke que había al lado de la casa de él.

Pero no era capaz. Le costaba confiar de nuevo que alguien no le fuese a hacer daño. Jake supuestamente la amaba, pero no dudó en romperla a ella por completo, y en dejarla destrozada; en hacer que su corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos. No quería volver a sentir eso. No quería volver a sentir como alguien la destrozaba y la hacía sentirse vulnerable, pequeña. Le hacía estar en desventaja contra todos. No quería volver a ser la idiota de Marley Rose, a la que le habían destrozado el corazón.

Además, una de las mayores razones por las que no fue capaz de disculpar a Jake fue porque, en su momento, ni siquiera se disculpó. No fue capaz ni de decírselo él a la cara, y capaz ni se lo hubiese contado. Y otra de las razones por las que Marley no quería, ni quiso, volver con Jake fue por el hecho de que el muchacho se había hecho ver como la víctima, como si lo que hubiese hecho no fuese nada malo; y puede que no fuese lo peor del mundo, pero lo que hizo le había destrozado a ella. ¿Eso no contaba? Ni siquiera le había preguntado como se sentía. ¿Eso no era relevante? Ni se había molestado en saber si quería llorar, gritarle, hablar...Nada. Solamente en que le disculpase ese error, pero no sabía nada de como había pasado ella esos días, y ni se lo había preguntado.

Tragó saliva, como si estuviese pensando en si decidirse o no, y al final, tomó el coraje y se acercó a la taquilla abierta en la que estaba Ryder, sacando los libros para su próxima clase. La castaña colocó a un lado su mochila y se detuvo al lado de él, carraspeando para llamar su atención. Este cerró la puerta y sonrió inmediatamente al comprobar que era Marley la que estaba allí.

Recordó como Kitty le había dicho que esa era la manera de ser una rompecorazones. Suspiró, rodando los ojos al pensarlo, y sonrió abiertamente hacia el castaño, aunque un poco incómoda por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa. Pero también tenía que empezar a soltarse si quería conseguir lo que pretendía, y estaba dispuesta a intentar luchar por ello, aunque fuese esta vez. Respiró profundamente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

― ¿Ryder?

―Hola Marls...―saludó el chico un poco nervioso, y a la vez alegre de verla. Marley siempre era una razón por la cual sonreír el resto de sus días.

―Esto...―dudó unos segundos, para al final, soltar un suspiro pesado―Ryder, ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes? ―Esperó a que el chico dijese algo, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

El muchacho se quedó impresionado, girándose del todo hacia ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los azules de ella. ¿Marley Rose le estaba preguntando sutilmente para quedar el viernes o era una sensación suya? Tragó saliva, un poco impaciente, aunque se dio cuenta de repente que no le había contestado a Marley la pregunta.

―Sí, osea...Tengo entrenamiento pero puedo quedar después―respondió rápidamente, emocionado.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿Quieres quedar?

―Sí...Me apetece que salgamos―dijo ella en un tono bajo, mordiéndose el labio con algo de fuerza―. Quiero estar un rato contigo...Los dos, juntos. ¿Te apetece?

― ¡Claro que me apetece! ¿Te voy a buscar a las siete?

―Sí―respondió riéndose en bajo, mirándole a los ojos―. ¿A qué hora?―El chico se quedó pensativo.

― ¿A las siete?

Ella asintió como respuesta y antes de que el castaño pudiese decir nada, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose después con un gesto de mano rápidamente, dejando a un Ryder embobado en su casillero.

Se alejó por el pasillo mientras una figura a o lejos observaba la escena. Kitty permanecía con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una taquilla, observando todo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Por una extraña razón, no le gustaba pensar en que Ryder y Marley iban a tener una cita juntos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para salir a buscar a sus compañeras de las animadoras.

Kitty, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Ryder al haberle pedido Marley la cita, y la sonrisa de Marley al hacerlo. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación amarga que se le había apoderado del cuerpo.

* * *

― ¿Así estoy bien, mamá?

La señora Rose levantó la mirada de la masa de pizza que estaba moldeando para fijar la vista en los ojos de su hija. Esta le devolvió el gesto y luego bajó la vista hacia el resto de su cuerpo, girando sobre sí misma para que el modesto y sencillo, pero a la vez, bonito vestido que se había puesto se moviese sobre ella, dejando un poco las piernas al descubierto. Su madre no pudo evitar observar fascinada a su hija, con orgullo en la mirada. Le era lo más bonito del mundo, y es que, para una madre no había nada más hermoso que su hijo. Y en este caso, Millie Rose era capaz de apreciar objetivamente la belleza de la castaña, que sonreía con timidez ante la mirada de la mujer.

―Estás preciosa, Marley...Ese chico, Ryder, es muy afortunado de que vayas a salir con él.

― ¿De verdad lo crees? ―Susurró la aludida con cierta timidez, jugando nerviosa con sus propias manos.

―En serio...y este chico siempre me gustó para ti. Tan atento y dulce...

―Ya me dijo que le dabas albóndigas de más siempre―comentó divertida, recordando eso que le dijo el muchacho, al conocerle.

También recordaba las primeras palabras que había dicho Kitty en presencia suya. Y en lo mucho que le había desagradado esa chica. Y ahora, era su mejor amiga, además de Unique, y era de lo mejor que le había sucedido. Se quedó pensando en eso durante unos minutos, con una leve sonrisa amoldándose en su rostro y la madre se la quedó mirando intrigada.

―Sí, es que es un buen muchacho...¿En qué piensas, cariño?

―Estaba pensando en cuando conocí a Kitty―se encogió de hombros al decirlo, pensando en qué estaría haciendo la animadora.

―Cierto, cierto...Me alegra que ahora sean tan amigas, Kitty es muy dulce.

Y era cierto. La rubia ya había ido a su casa varias veces para hacer tareas juntas de clases y ensayar algunas canciones del Glee. Y aunque la señora Rose, y la propia Marley, tenían miedo de que hiciese algo desagradable, la joven se había comportado de una manera tierna y agradable con la mujer, e incluso alguna vez se había quedado a cenar en casa de la castaña, y había ayudado en la cocina, sorprendiendo gratamente a la familia Rose con ese gesto.

―La verdad es que lo es―corroboró la otra sumergida en sus pensamientos―. Y es muy buena amiga...Ha sido ella la que me ha ayudado con la cita con Ryder.

― ¿En serio, cielo? Sí que se está portando bien contigo...

―Creo que le voy a mandar un mensaje.

Marley se dirigió a su bolso y tomó el móvil, sacándolo y abriendo el Whatssap. Buscó su conversación con Kitty, comprobando que la rubia estaba en línea. Se quedó mirando un momento la imagen de fondo de pantalla, que era una foto con Jake, y suspiró. Pese a que la animadora estaba más de su parte, era muy buena amiga de su ex novio, que a la vez era también su ex novio, y a veces se preguntaba si no habría algo entre ellos. A ella le costaba sentirse cómoda con el moreno debido a todo lo sucedido.

**WA Marley: Kitty! Estoy muy nerviosa sdfvgsdfgfs ayúdame, por fis :(**

Se quedó un momento observando, esperando a ver si la aludida le respondía el mensaje. Al cabo de un rato, unos diez minutos, vio que recibía el visto por parte de la otra.

**WA Kitty: Que ocurre Rose?**

**WA Marley: Dentro de unos minutos viene Ryder a buscarme y no sé bien como lo vamos hacer :(**

**WA Kitty: Seguro que te lleva a cenar o algo, no te preocupes. Bieber lo tiene todo preparado ;)**

Sonrió por el mensaje de su amiga, un poco más tranquila. ¿Cómo lograba calmarla de esa manera?

**WA Marley: ¿Y si le aburro, Kitty? :(((**

**WA Kitty: No le vas a aburrir, Rose...Igual, recuerda lo que te aconsejé, ¿vale? A los chicos les gusta un poco el peligro...Ve decidida pero tampoco seas muy brusca, a Lynn lo que le gusta de ti es lo dulce y buena que eres. Solo toma un poco de iniciativa :)**

Se quedó mirando el mensaje, asintiendo varias veces, como si se lo memorizase. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura y calma, feliz por las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía lograr que se calmase con esa facilidad? Era algo que le impresionaba. Se mordió el labio, aliviada, y se encogió de hombros al notar como el timbre de la puerta sonaba, sabiendo que se debía tratar de Ryder.

**WA Marley: Gracias Kitty! Tengo que irme ya que acaba de llegar Ryder...Te cuento más tarde como fue?**

**WA Kitty: Claro Marls, suerte con Bieber :) ;)**

Marley se rió ante la gracia de su amiga y se guardó el móvil, tomando el bolso y sonriendo con ternura a su madre antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrir.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y la animadora se encontraba tirada en el sofá de su casa, mirando una película de miedo junto a su mascota.

Estaba sola debido a que sus padres trabajaban mucho, y pese a que las animadoras habían quedado para cenar, ella había inventado una excusa, para la queja de muchos debido a que la capitana, de normal, tenía que asistir a las quedadas del grupo, porque todas debían de estar unidas; aunque honestamente, a ella no le agradaba ninguna de ellas. Y encima tenía que aguantar a la idiota de Bree quejarse, cuando era una niñata que solamente sabía entrometerse entre parejas. No le había gustado nada lo que le había hecho a Marley, y encima pretendía quitarle el puesto de animadora.

Se acomodó mejor con su perra Sophie, que era pequeña y blanca, en el sofá, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del televisor. Se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras soltaba un grito de terror por la película. Siempre le habían gustado las películas de miedo pese a que después se pusiese a chillar como una histérica debido al susto y pánico que le daba. Además, su perra, se solía remover entre sus brazos cuando se ponía así, lo que hacía que se riese al final, divertida.

― ¡¿Kitty?!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de que alguien la llamaba y daba golpes contra la puerta, como si fuese algo urgente. Frunció el ceño, asustada, y dejó a Sophie en el sofá mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla, y al comprobar que, para su sorpresa, era Marley, le abrió la puerta. La muchacha se encontraba agitada y con expresión de miedo en el rostro, y parecía que le estaba costando respirar.

― ¿Marls? ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió alarmada la aludida, mirando a su alrededor― Te he escuchado gritar al llegar a la puerta y me he asustado un montón. Creía que te había pasado algo...―susurró sonrojándose un poco.

Kitty sonrió ante ese gesto, fijándose entonces en su amiga. Llevaba un vestido morado claro, y unos zapatos que combinaban, para su sorpresa, con la ropa. Su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado, y reposaba en sus hombros, dándole un toque angelical, además que debido al brillo de la luna, la palidez de su rostro resaltaba; eso, y el color de sus ojos, claros como el agua, haciendo que la rubia se quedase impresionada. Sinceramente, lo primero que había pensado la rubia es que nunca había visto a Marley tan guapa como en ese momento.

―Eh...No, estaba viendo una peli de miedo―aclaró la pequeña, volviendo a llevar la mirada al rostro de la castaña tras examinar su cuerpo con rapidez―. Estás genial, Rose...―susurró con sinceridad, logrando que esta se sonrojase― Estás preciosa, nunca te había visto tan guapa.

"Tan guapa, y ha sido para Ryder". Ese pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente a Wilde, que decidió dejar de pensar en ello, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente antes de respirar profundamente. Era mejor no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, o sino capaz acabaría sucediendo algo que ella no quería.

―Menos mal...

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Quiso saber, fijando sus ojos verdes en otro sitio que no fuese el rostro de la otra.

―He terminado mi cita con Ryder y le pedí que me trajese aquí...Me apetecía ver a mi amiga―aclaró con timidez.

― ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar en casa?―Alzó una ceja, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

―No lo sabía, pero decidí venir. Y sino me iba a volver andando a casa...―entró con timidez en la casa, quedándose en la puerta.

Kitty le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese, yendo juntas al sofá. Sophie ladró feliz al ver a la castaña aparecer en el salón, esperando a que esta se sentase para subirse encima de ella. Marley se rió y sujetó al animal entre sus brazos, dejando un beso en su cabeza. La otra rodó los ojos, sentándose a su lado.

― ¿Cómo fue con Ryder?

―Bien...No estuvo mal después de todo―se encogió de hombros, volviendo la mirada hacia Kitty.

― ¿No estuvo mal? ―La miró inquisitiva― ¿Te ha besado o algo? ―Quiso saber, curiosa, observando de reojo como Sophie bajaba de las rodillas de la castaña para irse.

―No...Quiso, pero no pasó nada al final...Supongo que necesito ir poco a poco―se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla, sonriendo cohibida―. Tal vez es que soy una boba.

La otra frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza, cansada. No le gustaba que Marley se refiriese de esa manera a ella misma. Sabía que la chica era genial, y que Ryder no era tonto; esperaría lo necesario para estar con ella, y eso le hacía ser un buen chico, por mucho que le pesase. Era la persona perfecta para Rose, y si era lo que le iba a hacer, Kitty tenía pensado hacer todo lo posible para hacer que acabasen juntos. Se acercó a ella, y tomó el mentón de su rostro con su mano, dejando reposar la barbilla en la palma de esta, y los dedos acariciando la piel de alrededor, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos, quedándose Marley quieta.

―Marley...Eres una chica genial, y Ryder lo sabe. No te des tampoco prisa, y no eres una idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Eres Woman Fierce, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Ese dueto en el que ambas habían sido Femme Fatale y Woman Fierce, y habían cantado la canción "Holding out for a hero" en frente de todos sus compañeros del Glee club. Había sido la primera vez en la que Marley pensó que Kitty y ella podían llegar a ser amigas de verdad. Amigas de las buenas, de las que siempre se iban a apoyar, porque la rubia la apoyó cuando de verdad lo necesitaba.

― ¿De verdad lo crees así, Kitty?

―Sí...De verdad...

Marley sonrió ante eso, y la animadora se quedó mirándola, soltando su mentón, pero dejando la mano reposando en su mejilla. La castaña cerró los ojos, empezando a sentir las leves caricias que le iba dejando los dedos de la mano en su piel; el roce de las yemas de sus dedos, con suavidad, como si fuesen algo invisible, o pretendiesen serlo.

―Gracias...Siempre me estás animando y diciéndome cosas bonitas...―susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más, con tranquilidad, al notar el intercambio de caricias entre la palma de la mano y el dorso de esta. Era cálida la piel de Kitty en contraste con su piel, helada debido a haber estado fuera. Casi era placentero, y quería sentir más y más; en realidad, no quería que ese momento acabase. Al igual que la rubia, que solamente quería estar así, acariciando y observando el rostro de la castaña. Le parecía tan preciosa que no podía dejar de mirarla, pasando las uñas por el moflete de la otra, lo que hizo que esta se estremeciese.

―Solo te recuerdo lo que es cierto, Marley...

Fue extraño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kitty mirándola, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Y a la otra también al notar la mirada de Marley sobre ella. La rubia lo estaba sintiendo como una conexión especial entre ambas, como un momento único. Como si fuesen ellas dos solamente. Y se reprendió por pensar eso. Era su amiga, y ella era cristiana, no podía pensar de esa manera en una chica. Pero era tan hermosa, y siempre se sentía tan a gusto con ella...A veces se preguntaba como es que se había empeñado en apartarla tanto de su lado.

Entreabrieron ambas los labios, y de repente, Sophie ladró, haciendo que ambas se sobresaltasen y se separasen, riéndose nerviosas al darse cuenta de que había sido la perra. Se volvieron a mirar, pero la magia del momento había desaparecido para dejar paso al desconcierto. ¿Qué había sido eso?

―Esto...

― ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? ―Interrumpió Kitty, sonriendo con cierta timidez, para sorpresa de Marley― Estoy sola en casa, y con la tormenta que se avecina, quiero estar acompañada... ¿Por favor? ―Puso cara de chica inocente, haciendo que la castaña se riese divertida―. ¿Eso es un sí?

―Sí...Es un sí, Kitty.

Esta sonrió y se levantó para organizar la otra cama que estaba al lado de la suya.

Marley se quedó sentada en el sofá, sin poder dejar de sonreír, aunque intentaba, sin conseguirlo, disimularlo.


	3. Regla número 2: No te aferres a alguien

**Segunda regla: **_Solo no te aferres a alguien que podrías perder_

― ¿Kitty? ¿Duermes?

La aludida cerró los ojos con más fuerza, haciendo una fuerte presión y concentración para intentar seguir durmiendo. Pero le era incapaz, y más a sabiendas de que unos ojos azules claros se centraban en su figura, como esperando algún movimiento que le indicase que sí estaba despierta. Estuvo tentada en seguir aparentando que estaba durmiendo y, con un poco de suerte, la otra se acostaría de nuevo y al rato la dejaría tranquila; pero una sensación de preocupación le invadió el cuerpo, y antes de que la otra se girase, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

―Sí, duermo, y hablo en sueños, así que déjame en paz Rose―la otra se echó a reír, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

―No seas boba...Perdón si te he molestado―susurró con timidez―; es que no me podía dormir...

―No te preocupes, yo tampoco podía dormir―confesó la rubia, con los ojos clavados en el techo.

No había podido dejar de pensar en que la castaña había tenido una cita con Ryder; y ahora que la tenía tan cerca suyo, le era incapaz dejar de pensar en ella. En ella y en que, quizás, él había rozado sus caderas con las manos al invitarle a pasar dentro del restaurante. No podía dejar de pensar que quizás, él había rozado sus labios con los de ella. No podía dejar de pensar que, quizás, Marley habia suspirado embelesada por el castaña.

No podía dejar de pensar en nada de eso, y por una extraña razón, le enfurecía. Le desagradaba que Marley demostrase un mínimo interés por el disléxico con pelo de Justin Bieber, que por mucho que se quejase, era una descrpción bastante objetiva de él. No le gustaba Ryder, y menos le gustaba que a Marley le pudiese enamorar ese idiota.

Y no le gustaba esa sensación amarga acomodándose en su pecho. Algo tan extraño e intenso que la dejaba desconcertada. Algo que no quería sentir, pero que tampoco podía evitar sentir. Podía escuchar que Marley le estaba en esos momentos hablando, pero solo era capaz de pensar en la sensación que hacía que se sintiese un poco mal. ¿Qué era eso? Era cierto que había sentido celos por las personas, pero lo que sentía en esos momentos iba a algo más allá que esos sentimientos. Era algo más intenso.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, y se centró en prestar atención a la muchacha de ojos azules, se encontró con que esta parecía haberse quedado dormida. Entreabrió los labios, pensando en si hablarle para despertarla o no, pero decidió permanecer callada. Mañana se disculparía por no haberle hecho caso, poniendo cualquier excusa. Pero en ese instante, solo le importaba lo tranquila que se veía Marley dormida; casi parecía un ángel caído del cielo, con una respiración calmada y profunda.

Se giró y se puso de lado, apoyando el codo en la almohada y la mejilla en la palma de la mano, observando atentamente el rostro blanquecino de su amiga. Podía percatarse de la forma de su nariz, y de sus labios finos y suaves. De sus pestañas, y de sus ojos, cubiertos por los párpados; de como entreabría los labios para poder tomar un poco de aire, además de por la nariz. De su cabello apoyado en la almohada, castaño, que aparentaba ser suave y sedoso; sentía la tentación de enredar los dedos en su cabello, y sentir el tacto de su cabello con su piel. Se moría por ello. Era tan hermosa en esos momentos, que Kitty no podía parar de mirarla en silencio.

En fijarse como tenía una mano apoyada boca arriba contra la almohada, dejando la cara interna del brazo al descubierto, y como el otro brazo estaba dentro de las sábanas, mientras permanecía bastante quieta al dormir. La rubia se fijaba en cada detalle de su amiga, en cada movimiento que ella hacía, y lo que pensó, para su sorpresa, es que no le importaría ver dormir a Marley Rose durante el resto de su vida.

Lástima que eso no fuese a suceder nunca.

* * *

Sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros, provocando que se sobresaltase asustada. Cuando se volteó a ver quien era, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos negros como la oscuridad. Una sonrisa apareció en su propio rostro, correspondiendo al gesto del otro, que la miraba con cierta diversión.

Jake era un buen amigo.

Su comportamiento en algunas ocasiones podía ser reprochable, y ella, honestamente, en el amor no creía que fuese el más adecuado. Era un rompecorazones nato, pero para mal. Hacía daño a las chicas con las que estaba, y aunque ahora procuraba ser mejor, aún le seguía costando controlar su aire de mujeriego. Sin embargo, el chico era una buena persona. Siempre estaba con ella para hablar, y desde hacía mucho tiempo, el moreno se había percatado de que algo le sucedía a su amiga, y no había querido intervenir. Primero, porque no sabía si la otra era consciente de sus sentimientos; segundo, porque capaz eran imaginaciones suyas, y quería que todo se solucionase sin tener que interceder él.

Kitty suspiró, esperando a que él dijese algo, dejando los libros en su casillero. Miró la foto de Marley y ella en el dueto que habían cantado las dos juntas, y sonrió con ternura. Era uno de los momentos en los que mejor se lo había pasado en el Glee club, y debía confesar que extrañaba estar todas las semanas esa sesión que tenían todos juntos para cantar. Se podía permitir ser ella misma, y disfrutar. Y ahí había conocido a personas que, sinceramente, habían influenciado en su vida de una manera u otra.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Puckerman?

―Me apetecía hablar con mi gatita favorita―dijo riéndose ante la mirada fulminante de ella, levantando los brazos en plan inofensivo―. Guarda esas garras, gatita, que no he dicho nada que no haya dicho antes...

Esta suspiró, a sabiendas de que era cierto lo que su amigo decía, y se detuvo en el pasillo con él al ver que como Marley estaba manteniendo una conversación con Ryder, quien sonreía bobamente ante lo que le estaba contestando la castaña. Suspiró, con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención del moreno. En otro momento, se hubiese molestado, pero en ese instante, le resultaba divertido, y quería ayudar a su amiga de alguna manera, aunque no sabía cómo.

― ¿Qué querías? ―Acabó preguntando ella al rato, suspirando ligeramente.

―Solo quería saber como estabas...―se quedó mirando a Marley también, con aire pensativo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

― ¿La extrañas? ―El aludido volvió los ojos negros hacia la más bajita, sonriendo con tristeza.

―Añoro lo que me hacía ser cuando estaba con ella...Añoro eso, estar con alguien. Marley era la mejor para eso―soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la pareja, que estaba hablando todavía en el pasillo―. Creo que lo mejor igual era que no estuviésemos juntos, pero en serio me arrepiento de lo que le hice...No estuvo bien y ella no se lo merecía.

Kitty sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Jake. Sabía que el moreno era muy sincero al decir eso; estaba arrepentido de haberle causado daño a una persona tan adorable y dulce como Marley. Y pese a todo, de alguna manera, la seguía queriendo. Eso le parecía bonito, aunque entendía que debía ser complicado, más que nada porque sabía que a la castaña le costaba, sobre todo por el tema de la confianza.

―Con el tiempo, las heridas del corazón se van cicatrizando.

―Wow, Kitty, que profunda eres cuando quieres―bromeó mientras observaban ambos como Ryder se despedía de Marley―. Es un idiota...

―Creía que era tu amigo.

― ¿Alguien que me intentaba robar a la novia y que en cuanto rompimos, se lanzó para intentar conquistarla? ―Alzó una ceja soltando una fuerte carcajada en bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza― Ryder es buen chico, pero no me parece un buen amigo. Creo que al menos debía haber esperando un poco.

―En eso estoy de acuerdo―concedió la animadora, pensativa.

Ella había pensado en eso, aunque tampoco era quien para juzgar a nadie, y menos al castaño; casi parecía un caballero de esos que montaban en caballo blanco, lo que hacía que se riese para sus adentros. No le gustaba Ryder, pese a que era agradable; y ahora le desagradaba más, aunque si era sincera, no era consciente de la verdadera razón.

Suspiró, siguiendo con Jake por el camino, pasando su brazo por el de él para agarrarse, sin percatarse de la mirada que les lanzaba la castaña, que se había quedado en silencio en la conversación, observando la cercanía de la animadora con el menor de los Puckerman. Después volvió a centrarse en la conversación con el muchacho, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Tendría que contarle Kitty muchas cosas?

* * *

― ¿Cómo ha ido hoy, Rose?

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, escuchando algo, como un pequeño ruido. Cuando se asomó de la taquilla, mirando a un lado, entendió de que venía el ruido. Kitty se encontraba apoyada en el casillero de al lado afilándose las uñas con una lima. Le recordaba a la época de los duetos, el mismo gesto, y como ella después fue a pedirle una cita a Jake. Divertida, esbozó una sonrisa más amplia, que después disimuló, apartándose el mechón con cierta timidez.

―Ha ido bien el día...Apenas te he visto―comentó, esperando a ver lo que su amiga le decía.

Había visto como esta se había pasado gran parte del día con el moreno, hablando, y no sabía exactamente de qué. Alzó una ceja ante el silencio de la rubia, que parecía concentrada en limarse las uñas. Se fijó en que estaban pintadas de un color rojizo oscuro, y levantó la mirada para observar que los labios estaban pintados en una tonalidad parecida. Eran rojizos, y tenían un aspecto curioso.

―Me gusta tu pintalabios―añadió Marley ante el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellas.

―Gracias, te voy a llevar a la tienda que conozco para comprar maquillaje y así maquillarte.

― ¿Maquillarme?

La rubia rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, suspirando. ¿En serio Marley no era consciente de que era eso lo que tenía que hacer? Ponerse guapa y sexy para así provocarle un poco a Ryder, y aunque esa idea a ella no le gustaba, sabía que su amiga tenía que hacerlo para llamar la atención del chico, o más bien, para dejarlo embobado con ella.

―Sí, Marls...Tienes que sacar partido a esa belleza que tienes...Eres guapa, solo tienes que aprovecharlo más―se encogió de hombros al decirlo y sonrió por lo bajo―. Estuve parte del día con Jake, por eso no me has visto―comentó al recordar lo primero dicho por su amiga, mirándola de reojo―. ¿Te molesta?

―No, no...Solo me extraña―susurró en bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro―. Y no sé, Kitty...No soy tan guapa―notó como la otra se detenía y hacía que ella hiciese lo mismo, tirando de su brazo.

Se paró y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Eran fuertes, e intensos, y podían logra que permanecieses en silencio; intimidaban, y dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlos. Y no solo eran sus ojos, sino también su manera de clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Esa manera felina, y a la vez, segura, como si no dudase de nada. Eso lograba que se desconcertase un poco, y que sin embargo, no pudiese dejar de analizarlos, de observarlos en silencio. Se creaba un vínculo entre sus miradas que era casi impresionante, algo íntimo que nadie podría romper por mucho que se esforzase.

―Escúchame Marley Rose...Eres muy, pero que muy caliente―la aludida sonrió con timidez, viendo como la animadora esbozaba una sonrisa pícara, como coqueta, y a la vez seductora―. Cualquier persona que te viese se enamoraría de ti, o al menos, querría una noche de pasión contigo, cielo―se rió entre dientes al decirlo, pero con una sinceridad que dejaba patente en su mirada clara, y en el tono de su voz―; eres una adolescente a la que cualquier idiota de este instituto y de otros querrían besar...

―Pero...

―Marley, deja lo de Jake atrás―la castaña se sorprendió ante la sinceridad directa de su amiga―. Sí, te engañó. Pero sabes que él no está orgulloso de ello...Y sabes que es Jake. No todos los tíos son tan gilipollas como él...No todas las personas te van a engañar, ni te van a mentir, ni te van a hacer daño―se mordió el labio, quedándose un momento pensativa ante sus propias palabras―; y si alguien te lo hace, voy a estar yo ahí para no dejarte caer...

La pequeña Rose no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tranquilidad ante las palabras de Kitty, con confianza, sintiendo una calidez y una seguridad que nunca había sentido. La abrazó en un momento, sintiendo los pequeños brazos rodear su cintura para después apoyar las manos en su espalda, y así, estrecharla contra su pequeño cuerpo en el abrazo. Era una compenetración importante. Era algo especial entre ellas. Era un vínculo.

* * *

―Así que me vas a maquillar...

Kitty sonrió por lo bajo, apartándose el cabello que se había soltado, reposándose en sus hombros.

Estaban en casa de la pequeña animadora, y esta había sacado un kit de maquillaje que tenía en su cómoda, además de unas pequeñas pinzas que ponían un poco nerviosa a la otra muchacha, porque no sabía que pretendía hacer con ellas; o sí lo sabía, o al menos tenía la intuición, lo que le ponía realmente nerviosa.

―Sí, Rose...Te voy a poner muy guapa para la cita que vas a tener en un rato con Ryder...

Marley se puso un poco tensa ante la mención de Ryder, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. Quería que ese momento fuese solo entre amigas, y si era sincera, no quería que eso se estropease; tenía la sensación de que la mera aparición del nombre del chico en la conversación podía estropear cualquier situación que surgiese entre ellas, y no era lo que quería la castaña. Solamente quería una conversación entre chicas. Solo eso.

―Bueno...Mientras me arregles, creo que no voy a tener problema alguno―dijo riéndose, clavando sus ojos azules―. ¿Me vas a hacer algo con esas pinzas?

―Arreglarte las cejas―contestó la animadora, tomando el delineador de ojos y un pintalabios de tonalidad rojiza, acercándose a su amiga―. Pero te voy a maquillar mejor solamente...No voy a hacer que sufras tanto el primer día.

La castaña sonrió divertida mientras sentía como la rubia se acercaba más a ella, empezando a pasar la línea de los ojos con el lápiz de tonalidad azul, logrando que se resaltasen los ojos de tonalidad cielo casi, logrando que Marley se viese mucho más preciosa de lo que ya era. Después, con cuidado, hizo que entreabriese los labios, pasando el pulgar por encima del labio inferior despacio, llamando la atención de la cantante, que fijó su mirada en el rostro de la animadora.

―Gracias por eso...Por ayudarme―susurró la joven, abriendo los labios para facilitarle a Kitty que le pintase―. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

―Claro...―le empezó a pasar el pintalabios por los labios, primero por el labio superior, y después por el inferior, despacio.

― ¿Cuál es la segunda regla?

La rubia hizo un gesto con los labios, como si succionase algo, para apretarse los labios, como si se estuviese ella esparciendo pintura, esperando a que su amiga le imitase; esta hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitar fijarse en los labios de Kitty, lo que hizo que se le corriese más, provocando un suspiro en la otra, que sacudió la cabeza.

―La segunda regla...Es que no te aferres a algo que puedas perder―Marley alzó una ceja, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor del pintalabios repasando los labios, que estaban algo hinchados―. No te arriesgues...Consigue a alguien que de fijo no vas a perder, que siempre va a estar ahí para ti, pase lo que pase, pese a los problemas que puedan surgir.

Rose se la quedó mirando a los ojos mientras esta le seguía pasando la barra por los labios, y se detuvo, fijando la vista en esos ojos de cielo que, en ese momento, la atraparon. Se quedó con el pintalabios justo en su labio superior, sin moverse más, respirando profundamente ante ese momento cercano que, de repente, se había creado entre ellas. No podía evitar mirarla atentamente, como esperando una opinión de aquello; pero no decía nada. Solamente la observaba con esa mirada suya, pura e inocente, que lograba que surgiese algo en ella en su interior; que hacía que a veces sintiese algo de remordimientos por esa manera suya de ser, tan fuerte y a la vez, cruel.

Menos con ella.

Con ella ya no era capaz de ser cruel.

― ¿Y sí quiero estar con alguien a quien pueda perder, independientemente de las dificultades que surja entre nosotras?

Se quedaron ambas en silencio, sintiendo casi la respiración cercana de la una con la otra. La de Marley era una respiración calmada, pero a la vez, acelerada ante la cercanía de su amiga, la que había apartado el pintalabios, y en un movimiento, lo había dejado en la mesa de al lado. La respiración de Kitty era algo rápida y tensa, decidiendo pasar el pulgar de nuevo por los labios de la otra, como si así quitase un poco de la pintura que se había salido de las líneas. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, que podría ser incómodo, pero por una razón, no querían ninguna de las dos, apartarse.

―No creo...A las chicas no nos gusta que nos rompan el corazón...No queremos que nos lo partan en dos.

Tras ese momento en el que sus labios casi se rozaban, la rubia se giró, un poco nerviosa, y caminó hacia la cómoda, aparentando que estaba buscando algo, aunque lo único que quería era buscar un momento de tranquilidad, intentando entender porque su corazón estaba tan acelerado. ¿Qué había sido que acababa de ocurrir hacía tan solo unos minutos?

― ¿Y si merece la pena?―Preguntó Marley, levantándose de la silla― ¿Y si merece la pena que se te rompa el corazón por la persona que merece la pena, solamente para saber si va a poder estar a tu lado toda la vida? ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué Kitty? ¿No es mejor arriesgarse que quedarse ya con el corazón roto?

La castaña se quedó esperando una respuesta de la rubia. Simplemente, esta se limitó a no responder.

Ni ella misma estaba segura de que mereciese la pena, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente le susurrase en esta que sí que merecía la pena.


	4. Regla número 3: Dibuja un corazón

**Regla Nº3:** _Dibuja un corazón en tu mejilla, pero nunca en tu manga, al menos que quieras fracasar._

No le estaba gustando nada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Había decidido que después de lo que le había ocurrido con Artie, no volvería a enamorarse. O al menos, no se aferraría de una forma romántica a nadie. Había decidido que el amor, la cursilería y los momentos tiernos, no eran para ella. No estaba preparada para abrir su corazón a alguien, y que luego se lo rompiese de una manera u otra. Había tomado como decisión que nadie más podría causarle el daño que el chico le había hecho en su momento; y no solo él, sino tantos otros.

Y ahora, sentía que iba a ser peor porque, para ella, lo que le podía ocurrir era mucho peor.

Le gustaba una chica.

Ella, que era una respetada animadora en el instituto, por no decir que era la capitana, y además era una cristiana devota que estaba a favor de la homosexualidad, sí, pero no lo entendía en un principio, o no le parecía algo natural o normal. Por mucho que se quisiese, la gente seguía considerando eso algo raro, una enfermedad incluso, y lo usaban en contra de las personas que eran así, como si fuese algo malo. Y aunque no lo fuese, a ella le importaba mucho lo que opinasen los demás, como sus padres, y también los demás. No quería perder su escala social, ni su reputación de mala malísima, de la que mandaba en aquellos pasillos.

Lo peor, es que la chica que le estaba atrayendo era una perdedora. Sí, era su amiga, pero una cosa era que fuese su amiga y otra cosa es que le gustase de una manera sexual. Y no podía ahora evitar fijarse en ella como mujer, y no como alguien que era una amistad más. Ahora todo había cambiado, y no podía evitar percibir cierta tensión sexual, aunque estaba completamente segura de que era por parte suya.

Le gustaba Marley Rose, que era su mejor amiga, y entre que no la quería perder, y que encima, era una mujer, que estaba interesada en el estúpido y necio de Lynn... ¿Podía haber acaso algo peor?

Se puso algo tensa cuando notó como alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir si se giraba, y clavaba su mirada en sus ojos. En esos ojos que ahora se aparecían en sus sueños, y que hasta hace poco, no entendía la razón de ello. Y ahora que lo comprendía, no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, y sobre todo, a su rechazo.

No sería capaz de soportar su mirada, y saber que ella no sentía lo mismo. No podría aguantar perder a la persona que había logrado que mostrase uno de sus lados más humanos; la que le había hecho ser mejor persona, y que le hacía sentir como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo. Porque le hacía ser especial, y no quería perder todo eso. No quería perder a quien se había molestado en conocerla más.

― ¿Kitty?

Se estremeció al escuchar que la llamaba, y finalmente, respiró profundamente para girarse y clavar los ojos verdes en los azules que ahora se apoderaban de ella en cada momento; en cada pensamiento, en cada sueño, esos ojos eran dueños ahora de ella. Y lo estaba mirando con atención, intentando aparentar normalidad, procurando que no se percatase de ella de nada.

― ¿Qué? ―Susurró en un tono de voz bajo, desviando finalmente la vista al suelo, apoyando las manos en la cómoda.

― ¿Te he incomodado? ―Quiso saber Marley, dando un paso más hacia ella.

La animadora se tensó un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza, disimulando lo extraña que se estaba sintiendo. ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto? Pudo notar como la castaña daba un paso más hacia ella, quedando su cuerpo casi pegado al pequeño cuerpo de la otra, que se echó un poco hacia atrás, notando que su trasero se apretaba un poco contra la cómoda. Dejó escapar un suspiro Wilde, tragando saliva. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la mano de la otra se había apoyado en su hombro, como dejando leves caricias, de manera tierna, infundiéndole un poco de confianza. Kitty sonrió por lo bajo.

Esa era Marley Rose.

Marley Rose era capaz de hacer que ella se sintiese relajada. Conseguía apaciguar su corazón y su conciencia, y por ello no le importaba que se acercase más de la cuenta. En verdad, necesitaba sentir un poco la cercanía de su piel contra la de ella, y el poder aspirar su aroma con cuidado. Quería tenerla a su lado, y aunque se sentía como que eso estaba mal, no podía evitar querer más y más. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo esa muchacha de ojos azules? ¿Por qué estaba logrando que enloqueciese? ¿Cómo estaba haciendo que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella?

―No...No, ¿cómo me vas a incomodar, Marls? ―Sonrió un poco cortada por la situación tan tensa que se había creado entre ellas.

―No sé...Te has puesto algo distante de repente, Kitty... ¿Segura qué estás bien?

―Sí, sí...Me he quedado pensativa, solo es eso―intentó quitarle importancia.

No quería empezar a crear dudas entre la amistad que había entre ellas. No iba a ser tan idiota, además de que tampoco estaba segura de que pudiese luchar por esa relación, aunque llegas ea surgir algo. Y no sabía si eso que estaba sintiendo podría llamarse "amor".

―Kitty... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ―Susurró Marley con cierta timidez, mordiéndose el labio algo cohibida, llevando la mano a la mejilla de la otra.

Esta contuvo el aliento, notando la ligera calidez de la piel de las yemas de los dedos de la castaña en su moflete derecho, percatándose de que, posiblemente, se estaba sonrojando. Se rió un poco nerviosa, aunque lo disimuló. No quería que ella se percatarse de ese nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo ante su cercanía, y a la vez, no podía evitarlo. Se sujetó contra la cómoda, esperando que las piernas no le fallasen, confusa. ¿En serio le iban a temblar las piernas por eso? Por muy exagerado que incluso a la misma Kitty Wilde le pareciese, sí, estaban a punto de temblarle las piernas.

―Dime...―logró susurrar en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible, pero Marley le logró escuchar.

―Vamos a estar juntas siempre... ¿Verdad?

―Claro que sí, Marls... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―Pase lo que pase, ¿cierto? ―Insistió la castaña, tragando saliva― ¿Pese a lo que suceda entre nosotras?

La rubia se quedó pensando eso. ¿Sería capaz de permanecer al lado de la pequeña Marley Rose pese a todo? ¿Pese a que ella empezase a sentir algo más allá de una amistad? ¿Sería capaz de estar a su lado a sabiendas de que ella nunca sentiría lo mismo? ¿Lo podría soportar?

― ¿Y sí sucede algo que no te gusta, Marley?

― ¿Cómo algo que no me guste? ―Inquirió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada.

― ¿Y sí pasa algo que no te gusta? ¿Y si hago algo que no te agrada? ¿O siento algo que...?

― ¿Sentir algo cómo qué? ―Kitty se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, y carraspeó.

―No sé, es un decir Marley...Solamente que... ¿Estás segura de que me querrías a tu lado pase lo que pase?

―Por supuesto, Kitty...―la castaña sonrió con ternura y clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de la otra, aún acariciando su mejilla con la mano― ¿Tú no?

―Sí...Me encantaría que estuviésemos juntas, apoyándonos siempre...

Rose sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, aún acariciando su mejilla con ternura, dejando escapar un suspiro. Kitty sonrió también al escuchar el suspiro de la joven, dejándose acariciar, sin darse mucha cuenta de que cada vez estaban más cerca la una de la otra. La castaña se relamió los labios inconscientemente, acercando su boca a la suya más. Un poco más cada vez. La rubia fijó la vista en los labios de la más alta, entreabriendo los suyos, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, queriendo que avanzase más. Quería saborear el sabor de sus labios.

Pero en vez de eso, sintió los labios presionándose contra su mejilla, dejando escapar el aire, un poco decepcionada por dentro, cerrando los ojos por ese contacto. Tener sus labios a tan solo centímetros de ella era una tentación que se le estaba antojando irresistible, y quería dejarse llevar por el impulso. Pero también era consciente de que no debía precipitarse, y esbozó una sonrisa dulce cuando su amiga se apartó, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

―Te quiero, Kitty...―esta sonrió con cierta tristeza, llamando la atención de Marley― ¿Ocurre algo?

―No...Que yo también te quiero, Marley.

* * *

―Jake, necesito ayuda...

La animadora rubio tomó del brazo a Jake para empujarlo por el pasillo rumbo hacia el baño de las chicas, echando a las muchachas que estaban dentro maquillándose, asegurándose de que nadie podría escucharlos. El moreno se cruzó de brazos, un poco sorprendido de que su amiga hiciese eso, y alzó una ceja, poniendo un gesto coqueto.

― ¿Quieres seducirme en los baños, Kitty? ―Esta rodó los ojos como respuesta, provocando la chica del judío, que clavó sus ojos marrones en el rostro de ella― Era broma, gatita...

―Ya sé que era broma, Puckerman, pero no estoy para bromas.

El joven se puso un poco más serio al entender que, por lo que parecía, Kitty se encontraba en apuros. Tampoco le extrañaría que alguien se hubiese atrevido a plantarle cara, pero sabía que no tenía que ver nada de eso. Se sentó encima del lavamanos y se quedó observando la expresión facial de la rubia. Sus ojos verdes denotaban un aire de desesperación y confusión; y sus labios, rosados y regordetes, se apretaban un poco, como conteniendo el aire. Sin lugar a dudas, a Kitty Wilde le estaba ocurriendo algo grave, o que para ella, lo era.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kit Kat? ―Esta se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Marley?

Se quedó en silencio, sopesando la pregunta. No sabía a que venía eso, aunque suponía que quizás la rubia se había enamorado y no estaba segura de si lo que sentía se podía llamar "amor".

―Bueno...Creo que no fue por nada en concreto. Lo supe con tan solo verla―se encogió de hombros, haciendo un amago de sonrisa que se quedó en una mueca extraña―. Surgió. Hubo en un momento en el que la miré y supe que estaba enamorado, y que lo que sentía era amor...Es algo que se sabe, Kitty... ¿No sabes si estás enamorada de alguien?

La aludida suspiró frustrada, apoyándose junto a él, dando la espalda a los espejos. Estaba completamente jodida en esos momentos.

―Creo que sí...O sea, no entiendo como ha ocurrido...Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba pasando. Parece que ha ido poco a poco y que, al final, es como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y hubiese entendido todos mis sentimientos―se sinceró ella, dejando escapar un resoplido, aguantando las ganas de llorar―. No quería que me pasase esto, Jake...No quería.

― ¿Tan malo es? ―Inquirió él, intrigado y preocupado.

Kitty podía mostrarse ante los demás como una persona sin sentimientos, fría, con un carácter muy fuerte, y con crueldad a veces y todo. Podía ser la persona más mala que uno conociese a primeras. Pero también él la conocía más a fondo, y sí que era cierto que había sido una perra con muchas personas, incluida Marley, pero detrás de ese caparazón, existía una muchacha que sabía querer, y ante todo, preocuparse por sus amistades. Ella había estado con él, pese a toda la historia que habían tenido juntos, y ese gesto él lo había sabido apreciar a su manera. Realmente, la quería, y mucho. Era una de sus mejores amigas, y puede que no fuese el mejor chico para una relación de pareja, pero era capaz de ser un buen amigo que apoyaría a la animadora en todo momento.

―No es en sí malo...Dentro de lo que cabe, es algo que con el tiempo podría asumir...No, lo que me preocupa es que...

― ¿Es qué? ―Insistió el moreno un poco más, invitándole a Kitty a que se abriese y expresase.

―Es que no creo que me vaya a corresponder nunca, Jake...

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Le gusta otra persona―respondió con seguridad, rodando los ojos.

―Bueno...Ese chico no se va a resistir a tus encantos, gatita―ella se quedó callada ante esa mención, sin llega a responderle en sí nada―. Kitty...

― ¿Qué?

―No es malo que te guste alguien que no te corresponde...Además, ¿cómo sabes que no siente lo mismo que tú? ¿Cómo sabes que ni tan siquiera te presta atención?

―Jake...Es una chica―le informó ella.

El moreno se quedó sorprendido en parte ante esa revelación, atando cabos enseguida, confirmándose sus sospechas. Al principio, se sintió raro, debido a la situación en sí que le empezaba a rodear. Después, cuando ya había aclarados sus ideas tras unos minutos de silencio, apoyó la mano en el hombro de la animadora, la que le observó de reojo con cierta confusión, sin saber qué era lo que pretendía su amigo.

―No es tan malo que te guste Marley―repitió con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Kitty entreabriese los labios―. Y no, no me molesta...Admito que es raro, pero no me incomoda. Casi prefiero que acabe contigo que con el estúpido de Ryder...

―Menos mal que es tu amigo, Jake―aclaró ella riéndose, algo nerviosa al estar manteniendo esa conversación con quien era ex novio de ambas chicas.

―Lo es, pero no voy a olvidar como fue a por Marley estando conmigo, y lo poco que esperó para lanzarse a por ella después de que rompiésemos.

―Bueno...El caso es que a ella le gusta él, y no tengo nada que hacer.

― ¿Estás segura de eso?

Jake alzó las cejas de manera misteriosa, encogiéndose de hombros. Se apartó, y salió del baño de las chicas, dejando a una Kitty Wilde todavía más confusa dentro del baño.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

* * *

― ¡Kitty!

Esta se sobresaltó, empezando a acelerar el paso, maldiciéndose por dentro. No le apetecía tener una conversación justamente con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, sintió como una mano se aprisionaba contra su brazo, de manera que impedía que prosiguiese, y se detuvo, suspirando frustrada. Rodó los ojos, y finalmente se encontró con unos ojos marrones que no le gustaban para nada.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bree? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a una chica con complejo que lo único que pretende es ocultar esa inseguridad que siente a no ser querida por nadie.

―Vaya, pensé que eso eras tú, Kitty―contestó con tono socarrón la morena, alzando una ceja―. Quería hablar contigo de los entrenamientos, a poder ser.

La animadora rubia encorvó los labios en una mueca, separándose lo justo para cruzarse los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que la otra hablase. Detestaba a esa muchacha, pero para su desgracia, era una buena animadora y debía estar pendiente de ella; además, claro, de tener una relación mínimamente aceptable como para que eso no afectase en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, las dos eran malas, y desde que era amiga de Marley, no soportaba el daño que le causó la animadora morena a su amiga.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bree antes de contestar nada, se giró, haciendo que Kitty se girase hacia el mismo lado, para observar. Justo en una de las taquillas, se encontraba Marley apoyada sobre uno de los casilleros con Ryder medio acorralándola, pero la castaña no parecía a disgusto con él. Sino al contrario. La morena sonrió con cierta maldad y picardía, al contrario que la rubia, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, a disgusto. La más alta se percató de ese detalle, y decidió no perder la oportunidad.

―Vaya, parece que la idiota de Marley ya ha encontrado a otro chico...

―Sí, bueno, ¿vamos al grano? ―Cortó molesta Wilde, evitando volver a mirar hacia donde estaba la pareja.

― ¿Son novios? ¿Te molesta, Kitty? ¿No me digas que te gusta Ryder?

― ¿Lynn? No me gustan los chicos que imitan a Bieber, gracias―respondió con sarcasmo y un tono serio.

Bree se la quedó observando seriamente, entendiendo que era sincera al decir que no le gustaba el castaño. Rápidamente, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, sonriendo con malicia; no se imaginaba que eso pudiese ocurrir, pero así era, y si podía herir así un poco a la que era su enemiga en el grupo de animadoras, no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Sinceramente, a Bree le agradaba Kitty; es más, le parecía una de las chicas más sexys que conocía del instituto, además de muy buena animadora. Pero ella aspiraba al puesto de capitana, y quería sustituir a la más baja a toda costa, por lo que no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerla vulnerable. No era nada personal, solo que quería el puesto, y nada iba a impedir que lo consiguiese.

―Oh...―se hizo un poco la loca, caminando un poco, fijando la vista en Ryder y Marley― Ahora entiendo...Así que no te gusta en sí Ryder, ¿cierto?

―Mira, no nos andemos con rodeos, ¿vale?

Pero Kitty al verla ir caminando a su alrededor, se fue girando poco a poco, para encontrarse en frente de los castaños, que cada vez estaban hablando mucho más cerca, aunque se podía percatar de que Marley se encontraba un poco cohibida y nerviosa, sonriendo con timidez. La rubia tragó saliva, fijándose en los labios de su amiga sin poder evitarlo, percatándose de este detalle, de nuevo, Bree.

―Es guapa...Marley, digo―aclaró la morena, acercándose por detrás a la otra, casi como susurrándole en el oído―. Me parece insoportable...No entiendo que la aguantes ahora tanto, al menos, claro, que haya otra razón por la cual ahora te resulte más agradable Marley...―Kitty frunció el ceño, pero sin dejar de observar a la pareja, un poco molesta, intentando controlarse― Aunque admito que tiene unos labios muy tentadores...

Wilde dejó escapar un suspiro al imaginarse como sería besar los labios de Marley, sonriendo Bree disimuladamente, acercándose más a su enemiga. En ese momento, se detuvo, sorprendida, entreabriendo los labios al igual que Kitty al presenciar la escena que acababa de suceder.

Ryder se acercó, acortando la distancia que le separaba de la castaña, para acabar presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Esta se quedó estática en el mismo sitio, sin separarse del muchacho, sujetando este su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que el beso se prolongase. Los labios de él parecían compenetrarse perfectamente con los de ella, y si cualquiera lo viese, diría que es la pareja perfecta, solamente porque se veía en ese gesto una química que no se le había visto a ella con Jake nunca. Muchos, al igual que ellas dos, se quedaron mirando, impresionados ante esa cercanía que habían demostrado.

―Menudo beso...Se ve que son perfectos el uno para el otro―susurró con malicia Bree en el oído de una atónita Kitty, que no podía dejar de mirar el beso sintiendo una opresión enorme en el pecho que la estaba destrozando por dentro―. Y se nota que se quieren...Y mucho―recalcó con un tono malévolo.

La rubia se apartó de ella, herida, y la empujó, haciendo que se chocase contra la taquilla, sorprendiéndose un poco la morena por la fuerza que había usado la otra, y esta, rápidamente, se alejó por los pasillos a punto de echarse a llorar bajo la mirada de bastantes personas. Bree sonrió satisfecha, y cuando vio que finalmente Marley reaccionó, separándose de Ryder, se acercó para rematar el mal momento que acababa de suceder.

― ¡Has reaccionado tarde, Rose! La gatita se ha enfurecido más de la cuenta...

Marley entreabrió los labios, pálida, y sin darle tiempo a contestar a Ryder, echó a correr, en busca de la animadora.

* * *

Sentía sus piernas balanceándose en medio del escenario, mirando hacia el techo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los focos.

Ese lugar, que estaba abandonado, le encantaba. Hacía que se pudiese poner a pensar en todo lo que había visto. Había pasado una media hora, y después de un buen rato, había logrado dejar de llorar. Aún se podían notar sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el mal rato, pero más o menos, ya no se encontraba llorando por ese beso que había hecho que le diese un vuelco al corazón.

No podía con eso.

No podía ver como otra persona besaba algo que ella estaba queriendo. Ni se había dado cuenta, pero con el tiempo, Marley se había apoderado de su corazón, lo había conquistado, y ahora, se lo estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos. Sabía que ella no era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo, pero se sentía así. Con el corazón en un puño. Se mordió el labio, a disgusto, y cerró los ojos, pensando.

En ese mismo lugar, se había encontrado con ella. En el comienzo de lo que podía ser algo parecido a una amistad. Aún recordaba como había entrado en el salón del Glee club y se había sentado en el piano. Casi podía sentir que era justo en ese momento.

_― ¿Qué haces?_

_Dejó de tocar las teclas del piano al escuchar esas palabras, sobresaltándose, sorprendida. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con intriga. Se quedó en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de volver la vista hacia el piano, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por las teclas de este con delicadeza, sonriendo un poco con tristeza._

_― ¿No lo ves, Rose? Tocando el piano―respondió con un típico tono de sarcasmo, pero a la vez, con suavidad, para no asustar a la castaña._

_―No sabía que tocabas el piano...―la expresión del rostro era de desconcierto, pero un desconcierto bueno, o al menos eso interpretó la animadora._

_―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Rose―replicó divertida, tocando algunas notas con calma, resonando así una bonita melodía._

_― ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Kitty se quedó un momento pensando en ello, asintiendo finalmente, y encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose a un lado en el asiento del piano. Marley se acercó a ella, con timidez, apartándose un mechón de su cabello con la mano, y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja; se sentó junto a la rubia, y apoyó las manos con suavidad los dedos en el piano, resonando una especie de chirrido desagradable._

_― ¡Ten cuidado! ―Exclamó Kitty ante ese ruido tan horrible, riéndose la otra, pareciendo algo nerviosa._

_―Perdón, hace mucho que no toco el piano...Casi no me acuerdo―respondió divertida, tocando esta vez de una manera más agradable._

_Se quedaron en silencio un rato, prosiguiendo tocando Kitty alguna melodía que otra en esa sala que habían vivido tanto tiempo. Marley hizo lo mismo, empezando las dos a compenetrarse. Hubo en un momento en el que las manos de ambas chicas se rozaron, y sus miradas, de reojo, ante ese contacto, se encontraron. Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos después de tanto tiempo desde aquella vez que la animadora se disculpó con la cantante por todo el daño que le había dicho. Era la primera vez que se miraban siendo puramente Kitty, y puramente Marley. Sin trampas, sin máscaras. Solamente ellas dos._

_―No tocas nada mal, Rose..._

_―No eres la única que tienes cosas que pueden ser descubiertas―Kitty se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, rebotando la cola de caballo en su nuca, fijando los ojos en el teclado._

_―Parece que no...―se volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato más, hasta que Marley volvió a hablar._

_―Me he enterado de lo de Artie...―notó como la rubia se tensaba un poco, y decidió ser delicada― Lo siento mucho...se te veía feliz y contenta._

_―Son cosas que pasan―no eran cosas que pasan. A ella nadie la dejaba, y menos el estúpido de Artie, pero no quería enfadarse ese día. Por una extraña razón le estaba gustando estar con la castaña así, sin hacerle daño―. Yo también siento lo de Jake...Aunque sea un poco tarde._

_―Gracias...―la castaña se quedó un poco pensativa― Parece que no tenemos suerte con los chicos―comentó, dejando de tocar._

_―Parece...―concedió Kitty, sonriendo por lo bajo― Igual, no te merecías lo que te hizo mini Puckerman._

_―Tampoco tú te merecías lo que hizo Artie―la animadora se encogió de hombros._

_―He hecho muchas cosas malas, así que no debe de ser Dios que me castiga por mis maldades―respondió ella, sonriendo triste―. Las malas personas se merecen cosas malas..._

_―No eres una mala persona, Kitty―respondió Marley, rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Nadie es perfecto, ni tú, pero no creo que seas una mala persona, la verdad._

_―A ti te hice cosas malas, ¿recuerdas? ―Desvió la mirada del teclado y clavó los ojos verdes en los ojos azules de la muchacha, que sonrió con ternura._

_―La diferencia entre las buenas personas y las malas personas es que las primeras, cuando hacen daño, se arrepienten y piden disculpas, tarde o temprano; las segundas, en cambio, no se arrepienten de lo que hacen y no se preocupan en remediar el daño que hacen. Tú finalmente me pediste disculpas cuando te diste cuenta de que me habías hecho daño...Eres una buena persona, Kitty. Con un carácter un poco complicado, quizás, pero...Con la gente a la que quieres...Eres buena―susurró la castaña, mirándola con cierta timidez, sintiéndose la rubia bastante agradecida y sorprendida por las palabras de la cantante._

_―Vaya...Creo que eres de las pocas personas que piensa así._

_―Podría haber más personas si te dejases mostrar tal cual eres de verdad, Kitty―Rose desvió la vista hacia el teclado, con las mejillas ruborizadas._

_―Marley...―la aludida levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que la animadora le hubiese llamado por el nombre, y no por su apellido― Gracias ―susurró con sinceridad, asintiendo―. En serio, gracias por lo que me acabas de decir._

_Marley solamente sonrió con sinceridad, volviendo a centrarse en tocar el piano junto a la animadora, quien siguió tocando junto a la que podría ser su nueva amiga._

―¿Kitty?

Esta salió de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar como alguien la llamaba, girando su rostro para encontrarse justamente a su lado, de pie, a la misma Marley Rose, mirándola preocupada. Rápidamente se pasó los brazos por las mejillas para comprobar que no le quedaba ninguna lágrima y que había dejado de llorar. Al comprobar que estaba bien, carraspeó, apartando la mirada de la castaña, para así serenarse.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Marley? ―Su tono sonó más frío de lo que pretendía, pero tampoco quiso rectificarse, manteniendo la compostura, aparentando serenidad.

―Lo que has visto en los pasillos...Me ha besado él, yo no le he besado―susurró en bajo la castaña, llamando la atención de la rubia, que seguía sin mirarla―. Yo...

―Podías haberte apartado y no dejar que te siguiese besando―interrumpió con cierta molestia Kitty, pero rápidamente volvió a intentar mostrar cierta indiferencia―. Igual, no sé porque me explicas esto, no tienes que excusarte conmigo. Solamente soy tu amiga―esto último lo dijo con cierto tono amargo, esperando que la castaña no se percatase de ello.

―Sé que no te tengo que explicar, pero quiero hacerlo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese replicar, se sentó a su lado, sujetándose a las barras, observando de reojo a la animadora, quedándose entonces las dos en silencio. Se podía observar todo el auditorio desde donde estaban sentadas, y balanceaban sus pies en el aire, quedándose un ambiente calmado, aunque con cierta tensión entre ellas que se podía notar un poco.

―Ryder es agradable pero...―habló finalmente Marley, escuchándole con atención la animadora, que permanecía en silencio―Me dejé besar porque quería confirmar si me gustaba o no, Kitty.

― ¿Y te gusta? ―Preguntó al cabo de un rato ella, sin saber si quería conocer la respuesta de su amiga o no.

―No...Creo que no me gusta―respondió Marley con una leve sonrisa―. No...Sé que no me gusta. Es bueno, dulce, simpático, y me cuida muy bien. Y sé que me quiere de verdad también, pero...Estoy enamorada de otra persona.

La animadora frunció el ceño, girando el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Marley, que se colocó un poco de lado para observarla un poco mejor Kitty hizo lo mismo, quedando las dos cara a cara, notando ligeramente las luces de los focos, que se habían apagado un poco, dejando el lugar medio a oscuras. Pero eso no importaba, porque las dos se seguían mirando. Con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. La más baja podía sentir su corazón acelerado, y la más alta podía percatarse de su propia respiración, que iba más rápida que en cualquier otro momento.

― ¿Y quién es esa persona, Marley? ―Quiso saber la rubia, sintiendo como la castaña se acercaba un poco más.

A Rose siempre le había costado admitir sus sentimientos primero. Siempre le había dado miedo expresar sus sentimientos por miedo a que no sintiesen lo mismo. Era una chica insegura, y eso nunca iba a cambiar; pero Kitty le hacía sentirse segura, y que podía confiar en ella misma para conseguir lo que se propusiese. Kitty le había hecho mucho bien, y de eso era consciente la cantante, acercando la mano que tenía apoyada junto a la de la animadora, rozando las yemas de los dedos con las de ella, esperando a ver si apartaba la mano; pero no lo hizo, y eso le dio confianza.

―Es alguien que me hace sentir bien...― "Ryder" pensó Kitty― Alguien que está ahí apoyándome si lo necesito― "¿Unique? No, no puede ser" descartó la animadora, pensativa―. Alguien que pese a todo, ha demostrado una gran amistad― "Jake" dictaminó segura―. Que me hace reír en muchos momentos― "¿Sam?" se preguntó la rubia―. Alguien que me hace sentirme segura conmigo misma, y quererme un poco más― "¿?" Kitty se quedó extrañada ante eso―. Si soy sincera...Es la chica más dulce del mundo―confesó Marley, sonrojándose un poco al decirlo. "¡Una chica! ¿Puede ser...? No, no es posible" Kitty se quedó impresionada.

― ¿Te gusta una chica?

―No me gusta una chica...Estoy enamorada de una chica. De la muchacha que se esconde tras la máscara. La que ha sido una buena amiga pese a todo. La que me quiere por como soy...La que me dice que soy guapa, y que cuando la miro a los ojos, sé que me lo dice con sinceridad―susurró sincera Marley.

Decidió tomar la mano de la rubia con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kitty al hacerlo, y la guió hasta su propia mejilla, haciendo que la palma de la mano reposase en su piel. La otra entreabrió los labios, dejándose hacer, empezando a dejar caricias suaves en su mejilla con los dedos, provocando que la castaña cerrase los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de esos roces de pieles que estaban surgiendo entre ellas dos. La rubia no podía dejar de observarla, fascinada, y totalmente embobada, porque bajo la luz tenue de los focos, Marley Rose se veía preciosa.

―Marls...

― ¿Cuál es la regla número tres, Kitty? ―Interrumpió, con los ojos azules fijos ya en su rostro de nuevo, como si le estuviese mirando el alma.

―Esto...Dibuja el corazón en tu mejilla, y no en tu manga, al menos que quieras fracasar...

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ―Susurró confusa Marley, lo bastante cerca de la rubia como para sentir el delicioso olor de la colonia de esta.

―Que...Es mejor no mostrar los sentimientos tan profundos que vienen del corazón al menos que quieras salir herido. Es mejor que sea todo superficial―respondió un poco ida, centrándose en ese momento.

―Honestamente, me parece eso un poco absurdo, ¿sabes? Y yo, por lo menos, me quiero arriesgar a salir herida―susurró la castaña con los labios casi a punto de tocarse con los de la animadora, que permanecía cerca de ella.

―M-Marley...

― ¿Qué? ―Susurró sobre sus labios esta, esperando a que hablase.

― ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta? ―Logró preguntar, queriendo escucharlo de sus labios.

― ¿Aún no lo sabes?

―Quiero que me lo digas―murmuró la rubia con los ojos fijos en los de la castaña.

―Te quiero, Kitty...―respondió.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente, Kitty notó de nuevo el aire, aspirando el aroma de la otra. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, y los fue abriendo poco a poco, encontrándose con el rostro cerca del suyo. Había sentido un vacío, y si hubiese estado de pie, hubiese sentido que le fallarían las piernas. Podía percatarse de los labios hinchados y rojizos de Marley, de sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas por un rubor, y sus párpados ligeramente tensos, aunque relajados, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Le era en ese momento todo tan perfecto, que no se lo podía creer.

Marley Rose le había besado, y había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

Y cuando volvió a notar la presión de los labios de la cantante sobre los suyos, Kitty Wilde supo que no querría volver a besar unos labios que no fuesen los de Marley.

―Yo también te quiero, Marley...―susurró en sus labios, entre beso y beso.

Y pudo notar perfectamente la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la aludida, que se encontraba contra los suyos.

Y en ese momento, Kitty se enamoró más de la sonrisa de Marley.

* * *

**Y este es el final del capítulo :3 ya quedan dos para terminar esta mini historia, pero confieso que estoy planteando una historia larga de esta pareja, así que hay Karley para rato. Voy a contestar a los dos comentarios anónimos que me han dejado, y ante todo, agradecer a la gente que comenta, y también los que leen la historia. Sé que el Karley no es la pareja más shippeable, pero es mi favorita, y pese a que ha pasado tiempo desde que Marley ha dejado de salir en la serie y de interactuar en sí con Kitty, veo que hay gente que es fan de la pareja, y pese a ser poco conocida y tener en sí "pocos" comentarios, me siento muy satisfecha en sí. En serio, muchas gracias :3**

**Pkn150: Nuestra rubia siente cosas, nuestra Marley siente cosas y... ¡Bum! Una explosión de sentimientos :'') Menudo beso, espero que te haya gustado. Un besuco y gracias por leer y comentar, me anima bastante :'')**

**mawaff: ¡Hola holita! Me ha alegrado mucho saber que te gusta la historia, y que te den nervios con cada capítulo. Eso es un halago :'') Y sí, soy de las pocas que escribe Karley (creo que la única que escribe historias "largas" de ellas en español en Fanfiction, y ver que lo hago de una manera que llega a gustar, agrada :'') Gracias por leer y comentar. Un besuco :3**


	5. Regla número 4: Tienes que verte pura

**Regla Nº4: Tienes que verte pura, dándole un beso de despedida en tu puerta, dejándolo deseando más.**

―Pasa, por favor.

Kitty se adentró en la habitación de la castaña con los brazos detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron a lo largo de la cama, percatándose de que esta era algo pequeña y estrecha.

Ambas llevaban vestidos debido a que había estado en un baile que el instituto había organizado, y tras un rato en el que estuvieron bailando, Marley le había insistido a Kitty de que saliese con ella y se fuesen a casa, debido a que le apetecía estar un rato a solas con su chica.

Ahora, ambas se encontraban dentro de la habitación, y la castaña se había quedado en la entrada, observando como su novia analizaba toda la habitación, sonriendo con cierta timidez cuando esta se giró y la descubrió mirándola.

Desde hacía ya dos meses, Kitty y ella habían comenzado una relación de novias, y aunque no lo sabían todas las personas del instituto, lo sabían los padres de las dos, y por supuesto sus amistades cercanas, como los del Glee club. Y si era sincera la castaña, le gustaba estar así con la rubia.

―Me gusta tu casa, amor―comentó la animadora, sonsacando una sonrisa de la más alta. Aún le resultaba extraño que la llamase de esa manera, pero suponía que se acabaría acostumbrando. Le parecía perfecto que Kitty le llamase así―. Es sencilla y eso...

―Y muy pequeña―añadió Marley, pasándose la mano por la melena en un gesto nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto coqueto y llamativo, que no había pasado desapercibido a la rubia.

―Pero es agradable y cómoda...Me gusta.

Tras decir esto, se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre esta, colocándose bien el vestido, que se había subido lo suficiente para dejar entrever sus trabajadas piernas por el gimnasio y las animadoras, lo que hizo que Marley clavase sus ojos azules en estas, dejando escapar un suspiro, un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Quieres algo de beber? ―Preguntó nerviosa, para sorpresa y confusión de la más baja.

―Bueno...Lo que tengas, sorpréndeme, Rose―le retó en tono divertido, apoyándose mejor en la cama.

La aludida asintió, girándose y casi chocándose contra la puerta, haciendo que la rubia se riese por lo bajo, apartándose de la puerta algo divertida la propia castaña, y finalmente, salió de la habitación a todo correr.

Kitty respiró profundamente con un gesto de chica enamorada, sin creerse que estuviese sucediendo eso. Marley Rose era su novia, después de todo, y aunque había tenido alguna disputa que otra, no podía sentirse más feliz que en esos momentos. Estaba enamorada de ella por completo, y quería estar con ella a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora no comprendía bien su comportamiento, ni ese nerviosismo que le había entrado. Era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, pero no era la primera vez que estaban las dos a solas.

Cuando la otra llegó, sonrió al ver que llevaba dos tazas, posiblemente de ese chocolate caliente del que tanto presumía Marley que tan rico lo hacía su madre. Le tendió una de las tazas con cuidado, y la otra se la llevó a los labios para dar un sorbo, sentándose al lado de su novia, acercándose un poco a ella para quedar juntas. La rubia agarró el otro vaso y también dio un sorbo, quedándose las dos en un silencio cómodo, aunque se notaba más el nerviosismo así de la castaña, que permanecía cerca de la que era su novia.

― ¡Está riquísimo, Marls! Tu madre es la mejor―comentó sincera la animadora, mirando de reojo a su chica, que sonreía con ternura y algo cohibida―. ¿Qué te ocurre, cielo?

―Nada, nada...Es solo que aún me cuesta creer que estemos así ―confesó, riéndose, sonrojada, pareciéndole a Kitty la escena más tierna del mundo. ¿Cómo no iba a querer a esa chica que era su ángel?

―A mí también...Pero por eso es lo mejor de todo...Que no nos lo esperábamos y ahora estamos juntas, Marls―añadió finalmente, dando otro sorbo a su chocolate.

Marley se acomodó en su sitio, riéndose, y volvió a beber del chocolate, manchándose un poco el labio superior. La rubia la observaba intrigada, sobre todo al ver como se repasaba los labios con la lengua para quitarse el chocolate; pero la sensualidad con la que lo hizo logró que Kitty entreabriese los labios, embobada, con la vista en los labios de su novia, quedándose casi sin aire, sin ser capaz de beber mucho más, sintiendo que ella misma se manchaba.

La más alta se percató de ese detalle, y dejó su vaso a un lado, en la mesita, para tener las manos libres. Se acercó más a la rubia, quedando su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, y llevó la mano a sus labios, pasando el pulgar por estos, quitando así el chocolate con el que se había manchado, despacio, perfilando así con cuidado cada tramo de esos labios rosados y regordetes que tanto le gustaban a Marley. Kitty respiraba un poco agitada, debido a la sensualidad que estaba demostrando la otra, sintiéndose tentada de acercarse a ella y besarla, como si le fuese a devorar la boca.

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Se tenía que contener por la castaña, que parecía ir despacio, cada vez más lenta, como si la quisiese provocar así. Y si eso era lo que pretendía, lo estaba logrando. Estaba consiguiendo que quisiese más y más. Que quisiese besarla, y no solo en los labios, sino también por todo el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no iba a hacerlo, porque ante todo, respetaba a Marley, y sabía lo delicada que era con este tema en concreto.

Sintió como se apartaba la mano de sus propios labios, y cuando se consiguió centrar un poco, se sorprendió más al ver como se llevaba los dedos a la boca, y los deslizaba dentro de esta, como relamiendo los dedos manchados de chocolate, succionando un poco, de una manera que a Kitty le parecía extremadamente sensual, y que hacía que empezase a sentir cierto calor por debajo de la falda del vestido. Tragó saliva en seco, nerviosa, con los ojos azules de la cantante en los suyos, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, como si estuviese degustando ese chocolate.

―Me encanta como sabes...―soltó con cierto descaro Marley, pero con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

La animadora alzó una ceja, empezando a ver por donde iban los tiros de la situación, y entendiendo el porqué ese nerviosismo que no comprendía en un principio. Sonrió con malicia, cruzando mejor sus piernas, sabiendo que así lograría que los ojos de la otra se deslizasen para verlas bien; y no falló, pues así fue, Marley no pudo evitar fijarse en ellas, con una mirada llena de deseo, para sorpresa de la rubia, que había decidido que quería jugar un poco con Marley, que se sonrojase, que se pusiese nerviosa.

―Podrías seguir saboreándome si quieres, Rose...―le propuso, con la idea de que la castaña se iba a negar, pero queriendo que se pusiese más sonrojada de lo que estaba.

Tomó una de las manos, y con cuidado, la llevó por debajo del vestido, colocándola sobre su muslo, haciendo que le acariciase un poco esta con lentitud y sugerencia, como la rubia sabía hacer. La guiaba a lo largo de la cara interna de su muslo, como si fuese a llevarle la mano al sexo, para al final volverla a deslizar hacia la rodilla, y así sucesivamente, en movimientos para que Marley no se apartase bruscamente; pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, la castaña proseguía con la caricia de manera lenta, como con cuidado de no estropearlo, además de pasar delicadamente las uñas por la suave piel de la animadora, que dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo que se estaba empezando a excitar un poco.

― ¿En serio podría? ―Instó entonces la muchacha de ojos azules, deslizando estos por la figura de la rubia, que sonrió de forma coqueta.

―Por supuesto...Eres mi novia, puedes hacer lo que quieras―le comentó, dejando que entonces empezase a acariciar ella sola, sacando su propia mano de su vestido.

―Bien...―susurró en bajo la otra, haciendo que con su mano libre, la más baja se recostase despacio en la cama, quitándole la taza de la mano, y poniéndola en la mesita.

Se subió a ahorcajadas encima de la rubia, de manera que colocó su pelvis sobre la de la otra, haciendo un leve movimiento de fricción sin querer, haciendo que Kitty soltase un leve jadeo sin poder evitarlo, tragando después saliva, como queriendo contenerse. Y eso, para gracia de Marley, le encantaba. Quería dejarla un poco caliente, y con ganas de más. Y no iba a tardar en lograr eso, o al menos, eso era lo que pretendía.

Se inclinó, de manera que quedó a la vista el escote del vestido, y por tanto, se podía ver un poco de sus pechos, cubiertos por el sujetador. Sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura, haciendo que se pegase más contra el pequeño cuerpo de la otra, empezando a dejar besos lentos en su cuello, con aire de timidez. Quería besarla lentamente, disfrutarlo, y saborear el sabor de su piel blanquecina. Besaba, y a veces, mordía un poco la zona, pero con lentitud, sin apresurarse. Podía percatarse de como la otra deslizaba las manos por la espalda, y llegaba hacia las tiras de los vestidos, pasando por debajo de estar y así acariciar su propia piel desnuda, lo que hacía que soltase un suspiro profundo, cerrando los ojos por un momento con fuerza.

―Creo que es mejor que siga yo con esto, Rose...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba debajo de su novia, la que le sonreía de manera coqueta, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja despacio y con cuidado, lamiendo este de una manera sugerente que hacía que se estremeciese por completo, temblando ligeramente bajo de ella. Quería sentir más y más, y por eso no dudó de llevar las manos a la cremallera de atrás del vestido y, con sigilo, la bajó hacia la cintura, al límite, dejando que se entreabriese un poco el vestido, dejando así a la vista parte de la espalda y del sujetador, que era de un color negro. Se detuvo, sintiendo como Kitty se apartaba de ella un poco para fijar sus ojos verdes en los suyos, como queriendo asegurarse de lo que iba a suceder.

―Kitty...

―Marley, ¿estás segura de esto? ―Preguntó la aludida, interrumpiéndola― No pasa nada si no quieres hacer nada, ya lo sabes...

―Sí, pero sí quiero, Kitty―confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Me da vergüenza, pero de verdad, quiero que esto suceda.

La rubia sonrió un poco al escucharle, volviendo a inclinarse para dejar un suave beso en su cuello, deslizando los labios por la línea de la mandíbula para depositar suaves mimos, que hacían que Marley se ríese un poco nerviosa por la situación. La animadora se incorporó un poco sobre ella, con una mirada pícara, y se bajó la parte superior del vestido, dejando a la vista su sujetador negro. La castaña entreabrió los labios, impresionada por la imagen que estaba visualizando. No siempre podía decir que veía una preciosidad como lo era su novia. Porque Kitty Wilde se veía extremadamente sexy solamente en sujetador. Se levantó esta, de manera que en un movimiento, dejó caer el vestido al suelo, y apartándolo con uno de los pies, se volvió a subir con cuidado encima de Marley, solamente en ropa interior.

Marley creía que se iba a morir solamente de tenerla así sobre ella, pero cuando empezó a sentir los labios de ella por la zona del cuello, dirigiéndose a la clavícula, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pero cuando sintió como las manos de la rubia se deslizaban bajo el vestido, rumbo a su abdomen, para dejar caricias con las yemas de los dedos, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de la espalda de la otra, bien marcada también, junto a la línea que cruzaba esta de un lado a otro. La imagen que tenía en ese momento era impresionante, y creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración por la sensualidad del momento, y por lo sexy que podía llegar a ser Kitty en esa posición.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el roce de la rodilla de la otra en su sexo, colocando la pierna entre las de ella, abriéndose un poco para darle espacio. Soltó un leve jadeo en bajo, haciendo que los besos de la otra fuesen un poco más intensos, succionando la piel de la clavícula, sonriendo Kitty satisfecha al separarse, notando como se iba enrojeciendo la piel. La castaña se rió nerviosa, llevando las manos al broche del sujetador, dubitativa de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero tras unos segundos de dudas, acompañados de las caricias de las manos de su novia, que iban subiendo cada vez más su cuerpo, se decidió, desabrochando el sujetador, y dejando que este cayese un poco, permitiendo que se pudiesen ver los pechos, con los pezones ligeramente marcados debido a la excitación del momento.

Marley tragó saliva, encantada con lo que estaba viendo, y antes de que Kitty pudiese hacer nada, ella le bajó las tiras de la prenda, apartándola y tirándola al suelo después, dejando a la muchacha solamente en bragas. Si veía un día a la entrenadora Sylvester, tendría que agradecerle esas duras horas de entrenamiento que pasaban las animadoras. Sus pechos bien formados y turgentes, aunque fuesen pequeños, la dejaban sin aliento, al igual que ese abdomen y piernas trabajadas y bien formadas por el deporte. Sin lugar a dudas, Kitty Wilde era una de las mujeres más sensuales y atractivas que jamás hubiese conocido, y estaba toda disponible para ella. Era solamente suya.

―Kitty...―logró articular entre jadeos, debido a que esta seguía con el ligero movimiento de fricción de su muslo y rodilla contra su sexo, notando que las bragas se le iban mojando cada vez más― Quiero...

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Insistió la joven de ojos verdes, mirándola con deseo.

―Quiero más―pidió con timidez, mirando el cuerpo de arriba abajo―. Dios, eres preciosa, Kitty...

Esta antes de que siguiese hablando, la silenció con un apasionada beso, llevando una mano a su espalda, dejando así suelto su sujetador, y con cuidado, introdujo una mano por debajo de la prenda, empezando a masajear uno de los pechos con sugerencia. Al principio, despacio, provocando que la castaña soltase jadeos en el beso, que cada vez se iba volviendo más intenso; después, empezó a pasar los dedos por encima del pezón, haciendo que este se fuese endureciendo, gimiendo Marley en la boca de su novia, haciendo que esta le apretase el pezón, tirase de él y lo masajease con provocación, lo que lograba que las bragas de la castaña se humedeciesen cada vez más, abriéndose ante el contacto más directo de su pierna contra su sexo, sintiéndose totalmente excitada.

― ¿Así? ―Le susurró en los labios, y con un movimiento, le fue levantando el vestido, buscando sacarlo, mientras le seguía frotando cada vez más el sexo, por la zona de su clítoris, sintiéndolo Marley ligeramente duro para su sorpresa.

―Sí...Dios, Kitty―arqueó un poco la espalda, jadeando en bajo, buscando más contacto de sus manos en los pechos, con los ojos cerrados, completamente enloquecida por el roce ese, moviendo las caderas, sintiendo entre sus labios inferiores las bragas completamente mojadas―. Quiero sentirte, mi amor...

La aludida le quitó finalmente el vestido después de mucho intento, y se deshizo del corpiño, haciendo que sus pechos quedasen al descubierto, quedándose un momento observando sus pechos con deseo, y en parte, embobada, como si acabase de ver lo más hermoso del universo. Y es que, para Kitty, Marley era la muchacha más hermosa, y solamente tenerla así, entre sus brazos, medio desnuda y jadeando, le hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Y aunque estaba como loca por hacerle el amor con todas sus fuerzas, apasionadamente, sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado porque era su primera vez, y quería que fuese especial. Que lo recordase como algo bonito y especial. Notó como, mientras le seguía masajeando los pechos al observarlo, ella le apretaba el trasero con ambas manos, con fuerza, clavando las uñas en estos, provocando que ella gimiese del placer, muy mojada por la situación.

Llevó una mano entre las piernas de su novia, y con cuidado, la introdujo dentro de las bragas, empezando a acariciar con cuidado su sexo de arriba abajo, pasando los dedos por este, notando lo empapados que estaban quedando en cada tramo que recorría con ellos. Se deslizaban con tanta facilidad que Kitty podía sentir como eso le encantaba más. Se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero a la vez, lento, sintiendo bien los finos labios de Marley sobre los suyos, arqueando su propia espalda al colocarse mejor sobre ella, estimulando con el pulgar el mojado y endurecido clítoris. La castaña no podía dejar de gemir en sus labios, enloquecida, sintiendo la necesidad de que la tocase más, de que la estimulase más. Era una sensación que no alcanzaba a entender, pero se dejó llevar.

Llevó su propia mano por dentro de las bragas de la rubia, que pasó su pierna al otro lado de la de ella para quedar sus caderas sobre las de ella, rozándose, ambas abiertas para poder sentirse bien. Y mientras Kitty la seguía estimulando con fuerza el pulgar, Marley le pasaba toda la palma de la mano por la entrepierna, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba su novia, y las ganas de sentir más y más. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero el sentir que eso hacía que Kitty gimiese en bajo, le maravillaba, y quería escucharle más alto, por lo que no dudó en estimular un poco el clítoris.

― ¡Marley! ―Exclamó Kitty con los ojos cerrados, muriéndose la aludida del placer al ver la imagen de su novia con los ojos cerrados, excitada, y con los pezones endurecidos, queriendo que se mojase más― Dios, sigue...

― ¿Así? ―Inquirió un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, sintiendo los dedos de la rubia en su entrada, abriéndose más de piernas, moviendo las caderas contra sus dedos.

Antes de que Kitty dijese nada, la estimuló con más fuerza a lo largo del sexo, provocando un fuerte gemido proveniente de su boca, excitándose demasiado, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sintiendo un dedo en su interior, lo que hizo que se arquease por completo. Jadeó, apretándose más a su cuerpo, rozando sus pechos desnudos contra los de ella, sintiendo un poco de dolor al comienzo. Pero si bien al principio sentía dolor, este fue dejando espacio a una sensación de puro placer, queriendo sentir más. Se iba moviendo al vaivén del dedo, sintiendo que se añadía otra, embistiéndola lentamente y con fuerza, logrando que gimiese, sintiendo una sensación, como si le costase retenerlo.

A su vez, ella misma introdujo con torpeza dos dedos en el interior de Kitty, haciendo que esta emitiese un jadeo que parecía de dolor. Se detuvo, asustada, pensando que quizás le había hecho daño por no saber como hacer en sí el amor; pero cuando notó que le instaba con las caderas a que la embistiese, siguió a un ritmo similar al que ella le había impuesto, notando como se mojaba sobre sus dedos, cada vez más excitada, sintiendo que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Si había pensado alguna vez en el miedo que había sentido de que llegase en ese momento, al estar con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, ciertamente, le hacía sentir especial.

Y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos verdes que la paralizaban, comprendió que le encantaría volver a sentir todo aquello. El vaivén de sus pechos agitados contra los suyos en unos roces sugerentes. El movimiento de las caderas tan bien formadas contra las suyas, en movimientos sensuales, de ese cuerpo que casi, para Marley, era para pecar todos los días. Se sujetó a su espalda con la mano libre, sintiendo como se dejaba llevar, para al final, acabar llegando al orgasmo, gimiendo en alto el nombre de su novia, la que al cabo de unos minutos, tras haber seguido ella con las embestidas que le estaba haciendo, notando lo fácil que se movían los dedos en su interior, llegaba al orgasmo, cerrando los ojos soltando un suspiro, además de notar el peso de su novia sobre ella, como descansando un poco, con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse ella misma, percatándose de como sacaba los dedos de su interior con cuidado, y se los llevaba a la boca, lamiéndolos. Entreabrió los labios, e hizo lo mismo, introduciendo los dedos en la boca, saboreando la humedad de la rubia, que se dejó recostar a su lado en la cama, colocándose mejor las bragas, con una respiración todavía algo irregular. Sonrió un poco al terminar, viendo como Kitty se colocaba de costado mientras ella se ponía boca arriba en la cama, percatándose de su propia desnudez.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Logró escucharle, percatándose de como acariciaba su abdomen con las uñas, estremeciéndose y sonriendo embobada. No se esperaba esto, y el haberlo vivido hacía que se sintiese bien.

―Sí...Esto genial―confesó Marley, sonrojándose un poco mientras se dejaba acariciar, mirándole de soslayo.

―Me alegro...Quería que esto fuese especial para ti, Marls―dijo en bajo, concentrada en realizar círculos sobre su piel, dejando ligeras marcas en esta.

―Ha sido más que especial, Kitty―confesó Marley, haciendo que la rubia se recostase en su pecho, apoyando esta el rostro en este.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, quedándose un momento pensativa. Se sentía especial solamente por tenerla a su lado, y el haber vivido ese momento con ella, hacía que no quisiese que eso acabase nunca. Quería que ese momento durase para siempre, por lo que la abrazó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo un suave beso en su cuello.

―Bien...

―Ojalá este momento no terminase nunca―dijo Marley, sonriendo embobada al ver como Kitty se ruborizaba. Ver que la animadora más fría del instituto era capaz de sonrojarse con ella le hacía gracia, y la enamoraba todavía más.

―Vamos a vivir más momentos de estos, Marls, no te preocupes...

―Kitty...―susurró en bajo con timidez― ¿Crees que vamos a estar juntas siempre?

La rubia se quedó como sopesando la respuesta, mientras que la más alta permanecía en silencio, acariciando la línea de la espalda desnuda de la otra. Tomó una manta y la colocó sobre las dos, para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, aunque si era sincera, no le importaría quedarse observando su desnudez.

―No lo sé, pero quiero...Quiero estar contigo―terminó contestando con sinceridad, haciendo que Marley sonriese con timidez.

―Y yo contigo Kitty...te amo―añadió al final, haciendo que Kitty se sonrojase más―. Me gusta que te sonrojes.

―Eres mala, Rose. Me quieres sonrojar―bromeó, quedándose callada un momento, hasta que al final dijo algo más―. Marley...

―Dime, cielo...

―Que yo también te amo―susurró con ternura, abrazándose más a ella, cerrando los ojos.

Marley sonrió, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más cansada, con ganas de dormir. Solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado esa noche, y que querría repetirlo el resto de su vida. Quería estar con Kitty. Quería que fuese su "Y fueron felices para siempre".

Kitty, de mientras, pensaba en esas normas que había aprendido. Y sobre todo, la última, que tenías que verte pura y dejarle con ganas de más. Sin embargo, ya tenía claro que esas normas eran unas estupideces, y que ella nunca podría resistirse a no complacer a la santurrona de Rose, y menos si así iba a lograr que acabasen de esa manera. Quería todas las noches con ella, y pensaba conseguirlo.

Simplemente, Marley Rose amaba a Kitty Wilde, y Kitty Wilde amaba a Marley Rose.

Y no había nada más hermoso que amar, y ser amado.

* * *

**Bueno, ya solo queda un solo capítulo para el final, y después voy a empezar a publicar otra historia Karley. Gracias por leer :3**

**Este capítulo además se lo dedico a mí querida novia jijiji te amo bubu jajajaja :P**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo y un besuco :'')**


End file.
